Hiding In The Trees
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Kagome Higurashi sees herself as a normal human girl, who just wants to be successful in life. But that wish certainly changes direction when she learns of the murders that are taking place in the forest beside her family shrine…which also happens to be the place that Inuyasha Takahashi supposedly vanished in. ((Full Summary Inside!))
1. Prologe

**Full Summary:** Kagome Higurashi sees herself as a normal human girl, who just wants to be successful in life. But that wish certainly changes direction when she learns of the murders that are taking place in the forest beside her family shrine…which also happens to be the place that Inuyasha Takahashi supposedly vanished in. It certainly doesn't help when a man comes to her, believing her to be the mate of his brother.

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story while I have so many to work on…but…-squeals- This one popped into my brain and I wanted to write it so bad! Please enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Prologue))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

There was a flash of silver as he easily leaped, pain racking through his head as he fought back the demon in him that threatened to escape and kill. He should've obeyed his demon the moment it had acted up, he thought.

The moment he had smelled her scent.

He moaned in pain, stumbling as he landed, then gave a cry of pain when he collapsed into a limp ball on the ground.

He hadn't listened and here was his 'punishment': his demon blood taking over, causing as much pain as it could in the process.

He gave a loud groan, closing his eyes, screwing them shut. He convulsed on the ground, claws stabbing into it as they grew. For the first time in years, he gave a sob, tears pouring from the golden eyes that were slowly bleeding red, the pupil becoming a blue slit. The lavender stripes on his cheek were becoming more prominent.

He pulsed, and howled in pain.

Then it was silent, except for the heavy panting he gave. The transformation was over.

The man staggered to his feet.

A throaty groan escaped his mouth before he could stop it, his now red eyes drooping from exhaustion.

A vision flashed before him eyes, and he gave a hoarse cry.

He had seen her…she's been mere inches from him, her raven hair swaying, her beautiful gray eyes sparkling with laughter, her luscious pink lips just waiting for his own to press against them.

His mate; he'd recognized her immediately by her scent.

But his stupid hanyou self had been stubborn, refusing to go after her, to claim her. He'd wanted to claim his -now ex, as of two seconds ago- girlfriend, Kikyo, as his mate, as the woman he spent his life with, as the woman who would have his pups.

The youkai smirked. The stupid baka; he honestly thought that he -a mere hanyou- would be able to overwhelm the demon blood that rain in his veins? The blood of a possessive inu youkai, the rare breed of youkai? The ones that would do anything to find their soul mate?

Baka.

The demon whined at the mention of his mate. Now he'd never find her, never get to hold her in his arms, never get to press his lips to hers, never hear her whisper his name while she slept.

He would never see her again.

The youkai gave a keening wail that echoed through the trees.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, a young girl was looking out the window of her bedroom at Higurashi Shrine, her raven colored hair swaying in the light breeze.

When a wail rang out, her gray eyes darkened with concern for whatever was out there. "Poor thing," she whispered into the blackness of night. "Must be in so much pain…"

"Kagome!" her mother called up from downstairs in the kitchen, "Get your brother! Dinner is done!" "Coming!" Kagome yelled back. She looked at the trees one last time, her heart aching as another wail rang out. Then she closed her window and turned away, never looking back once.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**~Glossary:~**

**Youkai=Demon**

**Inu=Dog**

**Hanyou=Half-Demon**

**Baka=Idiot/Stupid**


	2. Blood and the News

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter :3**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Chapter 1))**

**Blood and the News**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_**((?))**_

_He smirked as he raked his claws through the air, a feral snarl on his lips as blood spattered the ground. _

_The woman who stood before her two children -a little girl, and a little boy- screamed bloody murder as her husband was shredded right in front of her eyes -he smirked again. That's exactly what it was. He was murdering her family. _

_He turned to them, his red eyes flashing. He noticed the fear on her face, so much like that of so many other of his victims and he almost felt bad. Not. _

_She was disposed of moments later._

_The children wailed and screamed, clinging tightly to each other, large tears sliding down their cheeks. The youngest, the little girl, screwed her eyes shut and the ten year old brother stood in front of her, holding his arms out protectively. "Leave her alone!" He screamed at the 'monster' that had attacked._

_His red eyes flashed with anger and he raised a hand to strike the child down, ignoring the girl's screams and pleas as he raked the kid into pieces. _

_Now all that was left was the girl. _

_He sniffed lightly at her. _

_The girl recoiled, and he felt anger bubble up. But he forced it back down, resisting the urge to tear her apart piece by piece, instead ending her life with a simple flick of his wrist. Among the blood of his victims, the youkai stood. His lips curled back into a sneer. And they thought they could survive an encounter with him._

_He turned away, disappearing into the trees once again. He knew that the police would arrive to the spot where he always left his victims -where the once lively family of four now lay- soon. He had to get out of the area. _

_And possibly figure out what the hell he was doing, slaughtering innocent families._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_**((Kagome's POV))**_

"_-service is being prepared for the Sato family as we speak. _

"_It appears that the mysterious murderer's kills are to continue piling up, all found in the same place. Thirty three people are now dead, all torn apart with the signature mark of claws, most likely meaning that the killer is youkai and or hanyou. Please, to all of you. Be careful."_

Kagome Higurashi raised an eyebrow, her gray eyes locked on the TV screen as the highlight of the day on the news ended. "Great," she mumbled, "more killings." She looked nervously out her window at the forest that the killer was said to be hiding in: Higurashi Woods. Of course, the Higurashi family -Kagome included- was he ones to own it, making everyone suspicious of her family. She sighed. "Just great."

"_And now onto the next story. _

"_The search for the ever missing Inuyasha Takahashi continues…"_

Kagome tuned the TV out as her cousin once again appeared on TV, tearfully pleading with people to contact her with any information on her boyfriend's disappearance. Kagome snorted. Her cousin, Kikyo Miyagi, should've given up by now, she thought.

Inuyasha Takahashi had disappeared over four months ago, in the very woods that the killer now resided in. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Kikyo's lost boyfriend was probably laying dead in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome sighed. She supposed she _should_ have accepted her cousin's invitation to go visit her and Inuyasha just days before the hanyou had vanished. Perhaps, then she would feel more like her cousin.

In all honesty? Kagome could care less.

The young twenty year old woman hauled herself to her feet, wondering upstairs to where her tenth grader of a brother lay playing video games in his room. Crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned against the door frame. "Hey. Souta?"

Souta didn't look up, but swiped his dark bangs from his face. "Kagome." He said simply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Want to go out for some pizza and ice cream? I'm bored."

"…supreme pizza and chocolate fudge sundaes?"

"Sure."

"…your treat?"

Kagome sighed. "My treat."

Souta immediately shut down the system, skipping to her side with a grin. "Of course."

Kagome laughed, ruffling his hair as she led the way downstairs, grabbing her car keys on the way down. "Momma!" She hollered loudly, looking around for her mother. "Mom! Where the heck are you?"

Hikari Higurashi peeked her head out of the kitchen, eyes wide with alarm. "Kagome? What's wrong, dear? Is everything okay?"

Kagome flashed her a reassuring smile. "Of course," she reassured, "I just wanted to let you know that me and Souta are going out for some pizza and ice cream for lunch."

Hikari sighed. "Alright, be careful you two. And check back often," she added, worry lacing her tone. "Did you hear on the news?" she began to fret, her hands messing around nervously. "They found four more bodies today!" "I know, Mom," Kagome sighed with exaggeration. "We'll be fine. I'll call you every twenty minutes, okay?"

Hikari gave a nervous sigh. "Alright," she agreed. "Just…be careful please."

Her daughter gave a bright smile and a nod, herding Souta out the door. "I promise. Come on Souta, let's go before it turns into dinner," she joked.

The two disappeared out the door.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"I'm in heaven," Souta moaned, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Glad you like it," a young woman snorted, bumping Kagome's hip with her own as she slid into the booth beside her.

Kagome laughed, winking at Sango. "Hey, babe," she teased. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know," Sango Toyama replied in the same teasing tone, flipping her shiny brunette hair. "I've got so many admirers now a days, I had a line."

Souta stared dumbly at the two. "…you two are pathetic," he claimed.

Kagome and her best friend, Sango, cracked up, toppling over. "He has a point," Kagome said, wiping her tears away.

"He does," Sango agreed. "He knows too much. Kagome, I'll pin him down. The crowbars hidden behind my dresser. Go grab it and Kohaku can find the right place to bury him."

Kagome nodded. "Of course. Make sure you knock him out first. He's as slippery as a fish."

Souta pouted playfully at the two's banter. "Hey!"

"Need some help, bro?" a boy asked as he slid in next to Souta, giving a grin.

"Psh," Souta waved Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, off. "You wish. You'll just repel all the sexy ladies away."

"Hey," Kagome interrupted, holding up a hand. "You don't go around insulting Kohaku's 'sexy woman repellent', Souta, he just needs you to rub off on him a bit."

Now it was Kohaku's turn to pout. "Hey!"

The foursome burst out laughing again.

"So what are you two up to?" Sango asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Needed some sibling-time?"

Kagome waved her off. "Nah, I was bored and tired of watching the news. And I needed to get out before Momma packed us into a little safe."

Kohaku piped up. "She freaking about the murders again?"

Souta slapped a hand over his mouth, grabbing a spare spoon and hitting him in the head with it. "Do _not _mention that please."

Kagome laughed. "As you can see, Mom likes to talk about how close they are to our house."

Sango's gaze darkened with concern, "Kagome," she said gently, "They're only a few miles from your place. If it's a demon doing this, it'll take nothing for it to break your house apart and kill you guys. You sure you don't want to come stay here?"

Kagome gave her a deadpan look. "…Sango, I know how to break someone's face thanks to you, I think I'll be alright." Sango winked.

Kohaku nudged his sister and coughed. "Sango, camping trip remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sango's fawn eyes lit up brightly. "I almost forgot! Kohaku and I were going camping this evening. We wanted to know if you and Souta wanted to come?" Kagome glanced at Souta. "What do you say, Souta? You up to it?"

"You have to ask?" Souta snorted, taking another bite of ice cream. "Yes, oh great descendent of demon slayers," Kagome laughed, turning back to Sango. "We would love to attend your camping trip."

"Yes!" Kohaku cheered. "I'm not stuck with my sister alone!" "Psh," Sango teased, waving him off, "You just don't want to be the only blinded by my amazing self."

"You wish," Kohaku retorted back, grinning.

"ANYWAYS," Kagome interrupted loudly, laughing, "Souta and I'll be leaving now to prepare for our trip. How soon do you want to meet us?"

"We'll come pick up around…it's eleven right now, so maybe in three hours?" Sango suggested. "I'm driving the truck."

"Sure," Kagome agreed, propping her chin up in her hands. "That'll do. Come on, Souta," she said, snatching up her keys and standing up. "We should go start packing."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Kagome, dear, are you sure you want to go camping?" Kagome's mother fretted, her hands fluttering uselessly as she struggled to think of a way to stop her children. She knew that she was being overprotective, but she was terrified of seeing her daughter and son winding up dead just for some fun.

"Yes, mom," Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. "You forget. The killer dude is supposed to be a demon. I'm a miko, mom. I can handle this. I'll protect Souta. Besides, Sango and Kohaku have been trained professionally by Mr. Isame, remember? They'll help, too, I promise."

"Be safe then," Hikari said with a sigh, kissing her daughter's forehead before turning to Souta. "And you, young man. You listen to Sango and Kagome, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Souta waved her off, rolling his eyes as he slipped into the back seat with Kohaku.

"Don't worry," Sango called from the driver's side of her pick up truck, flashing a grin. "We've got it handled, Hikari-San. She's safe, I promise."

"See?" Kagome said, kissing her mom's cheek. "We'll be back Monday afternoon. Love you!" She hopped into the passenger seat and muttered darkly, "Drive, Sango, drive!"

Sango chuckled, waving at Hikari before pulling out of the drive way. "We're going, take a chill pill, woman."

Kagome and Souta sighed when the shrine disappeared behind them. "So!" Souta chirped cheerfully. "Where the heck are we going?"

"Way southern edge of Higurashi Forest." Kohaku replied.

Silence.

More silence.

Then…

Kagome exploded, choking on the sip of soda she'd taken. Coughing and sputtering, she yelled, "ARE YOU PSYCHOTIC? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE NEWS AS OF THIS MORNING?!"

Kohaku and Sango roared with laughter. "Of course we have," Sango reassured. "But we noticed that all of the murders have happened way to the north. So we'll go the other way to camp."

Souta grinned. "Yes!" He cheered, "Rebellion!"

Kagome thought this over, and then nodded slowly, saying, "Fine, but I put you in charge if we get attacked. Deal?"

"Deal," Sango agreed, grasping her friend's hand with a grin.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome sighed as she slipped out of the truck, walking around with Souta and Kohaku to grab their bags as Sango shut the truck off and jumped out to join them. "Ready?" Kohaku asked excitedly.

Souta winked. "Last one to put their tent up gets to put up the rest of the others'."

"Deal," Kohaku agreed eagerly. Both boys sprinted off to the camping site nearby, eyes gleaming with challenge.

"So," Sango sighed, "Guess we're stuck carrying the coolers and stuff."

"Sadly," Kagome said with a sad tone, shaking her head. "I don't know how Mom used to keep up with Souta. He's always been enthusiastic."

"She had my mom, remember?" Sango said, poking Kagome in the ribs with her elbow.

"True," Kagome agreed.

The two girls caught up quickly with their little brothers to see Souta staring triumphantly at a gaping Kohaku, Souta's tent already up and Kohaku's only half way up. "Well then," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's tent and dumping it beside her brother. "Looks like you're doing ours then?"

Kohaku groaned and set to work.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later that evening found the foursome laughing and talking over s'mores. "So," Kagome and Sango said at the same time, turning to tease Kohaku.

"I heard…" Sango began.

"…that you have a woman," Kagome finished, both grinning evilly.

"Witches, I tell you," Souta announced, turning to his best friend. "They read each others mind and Kagome does have magical powers!"

The two women burst out laughing.

"Us? Witches?" Kagome asked.

"Never," Sango finished, an evil smile on her face. "Now, tell us about this woman of yours…"

"I don't have a woman," he protested. "Souta's the one with the woman."

"Oh?" Kagome said, turning to her brother. "Continue."

And the night went on, all teasing each other…

…and red eyes watching gleefully.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**I apologize for this terrible chapter x-x meant as more of a filler for the next one! Off to writing I go! **

**Thanks to: **

**-Warm-Amber92**

**-HopelessRomantic183**

**-Taria Robotnik**

**-Kahlan170 **

**-THE POWERPUFF**


	3. Lost and Found

**A/N: Yet another chapter ^_^ All other story ideas have obviously left my head…I apologize O.o Your reviews made me squeal by the way!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_**((Lost and Found))**_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_((? POV))_

_He had been sitting peacefully in a tree, dozing. His ears had been following the peaceful sounds of the nature that had surrounded him, as well as the horrifying reek of blood that remained on his claws. He smirked, lifting his hand to examine the blood caked claws. Then his lip curled in disgust and he practically flew off the branch, heading for the nearest stream. He snarled, scaring a deer off before crouching beside the water and rinsing the hand free of blood. _

_Disgusting._

_He rocked back on his heels, his ears twitching once more as he tilted his head, giving a sigh. Why was he even still here? He asked himself, his ears flattening against his head. Golden eyes flashed red as a reminder. _

_Oh. Right. His demon was being an unpredictable prick at the moment, popping out at the sight of anyone in general. _

_He sighed, burying his face in his hands with a small whine. He couldn't even stop at his brother's without being scared it would pop up and kill his brother's mate. He couldn't even see his mother…_

_He forced himself to stop thinking at this point. No, he couldn't go anywhere but the trees. They kept him safe, just like they had when he'd been separated from his mother for a couple weeks, hundreds of years ago._

_His head suddenly shot up, eyes flashing red as the scents of humans filled his nose. "Fuck," he snarled, stumbling backward, shaking his head to clear it. Why was he so far south in the first place…? _

_Oh. Right. He'd wanted to get away from the human blood to clear his head…_

_The smell of lavender filled his nose and almost immediately, his eyes bled red. He gave a small growl, fangs extending. He knew that scent. He'd smelled it once before. Before he'd been forced to come to the trees. _

_Blue stripes appeared on his cheeks and he immediately began slinking forward, eyes lighting up._

_His mate! _

_He didn't know why, but…he rumbled appreciatively as her smell filled his nose, only tainted a small bit by the people with her. _

_More people…_

_He investigated their scents. Two men and a woman. He narrowed his eyes as he ran over each individual scent. The female was fine. His mate needed a friend, he could understand. The first male was his mate's brother. _

_He nodded. That was fine as well. _

_The third was the friend's brother. He curled his lip, but accepted that as long as he didn't come between his mate and the youkai, he'd be fine. _

_His eyes softened as he leaped into a tree and caught the first glance of his mate since he'd left. It was dark, except for the campfire the four sat around. The brother of the friend sat beside his sister, who sat across from his mate, who had her brother beside her. His eyes zoned in on his mate. Her perfect black hair, her sparkling gray eyes, the perfect lips he'd been dreaming about for months…a small growl escaped his lips._

Mine.

_He rumbled his agreement, shifting when the friend's brother leaned to close to his mate. Anger bubbled up and he let another snarl escape, this time loud enough for them to hear. _

_The four froze._

_He went into action. _

_It was time to claim her._

_Time to claim his mate. _

_MINE!_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_**((Kagome's POV))**_

After the food was gone, the foursome sat back and relaxed, giving a sigh in unison. "This is fun," Kagome admitted grudgingly, scowling at Sango when she laughed.

"Told ya so," Sango said smugly, smirking.

Kagome threw a marshmallow at Sango's head. "Shut up, woman."

Sango toppled off her log and Kohaku burst into laughter, causing him to topple over as well.

"You two are sad," Souta said, biting into a marshmallow.

"…yeah," Kagome agreed with a laugh.

Kohaku suddenly leaned closer to Kagome, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Hey Souta? Shall we get some payback?"

Souta grinned. "Hell yeah-"

All were cut off as a snarl rang out. Immediately they froze, eyes wide with surprise.

Kagome was the first to move, sensing an aura. She carefully straightened, pursing her lips. "I thought you said-" She whispered.

"I did," Sango whispered back, eyes darting around. "I obviously don't know what kind of demon it is though…"

Souta had gone still, not moving. Kohaku had copied him.

Kagome's gaze locked on a form that suddenly slunk into view behind Sango, and gave a small nod, her eyes filling with a small amount of fear.

Red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Sango mouthed, _One…two…three!_

Both she and Kohaku leapt into action. Kohaku grabbed Souta and Kagome, starting to drag them to the truck; Kagome gave a small surprised squeal. Sango spun around, a pocket knife appearing in her hand. She narrowed her eyes as the demon gave another snarl, eyes locked on Kagome.

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieked.

Kohaku nodded. "On it!" He said, and then snapped, "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Kagome shook her head, jerking her hand away as Sango engaged in a 'dance'. "I'll help Sango, just get Souta to safety!" The demon stiffened at Kagome's voice, eyes flickering over. A small whine escaped its lips as it locked gazes with her. Kagome went stock still, eyes widening with surprise at the adoration in its gaze. Before she could help it, she choked out, "Wait! Don't hurt him, Sango!"

Sango had just been about to land a blow to the demon's back with her knife. She stopped, looking at her friend with bewilderment. "What?!" She snapped.

The demon jerked in surprise at the voice so close and snarled, clicking his fangs as he leaped away, striking out with a clawed hand. Sango ducked. "Damn it, Kagome!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kagome squeaked. She dove out of the way as the demon and Sango flew near her, fighting in a furious battle. She gave a small yelp when she stumbled. The demon's attention was caught and Sango took the advantage to strike out with her knife. He yelped, dancing out of the way -and closer to Kagome. He turned fully, towering over Kagome, who lay sprawled across the ground.

Kagome recoiled, eyes wide with shock and fear as she gave a small whimper.

The demon's brows furrowed in confusion and his red eyes filled with concern. Adorable dog ears twitched on his head, purple streaks on his cheeks, and red eyes gleamed. Kagome frowned. She swore she knew him from somewhere…

Sango took the chance to attack again.

He whirled away with a snarl when the knife caught him across the arm, blood spattering the ground. He gave an outraged roar, and then swung a fist, catching Sango in the gut. She went flying, smacking into a tree with a grunt before going unconscious.

"Sango!" Kohaku cried as he swung out of a tree and tackled the demon. Soon he was skidding across the ground, a small gash across his side.

Souta came running and the demon immediately turned on him.

"No!" Kagome cried, throwing herself in front of the demon's path, forcing herself to meet his red eyes, which had darkened with fury. He growled low in his throat at her interruption, but didn't move. "Please!" Kagome began to plead. "Go! We don't want to fight! I don't want anyone else hurt, please leave!"

The demon's eyes shifted to her brother and then back, another rumble escaping.

"Please!" Kagome whispered.

"Ha!"

The demon snarled whirling around and narrowly missing Kagome with his claws as he whirled on Sango, who'd regained consciousness and attacked. Kagome ducked, squeaking. "Souta, get Kohaku! NOW!" Kagome shrieked.

Souta grabbed Kohaku, dragging him away.

Sango had been thrown off into a large amount of bushes with a shriek. Now, the demon turned on Kagome.

Kagome swallowed dryly, nervous as she said, "Go away, please." Tears had sprung up, her voice soft and pleading.

The demon tilted his head, eyes soft as he made a rumbling sound.

Kagome furrowed her brows something, and then squeaked as the demon began walking forwards. Kagome immediately stumbled backwards, noticing that there were faint signs of dried blood on his chest, as well as fresh blood from new wounds. She swallowed again, fear racing through her. "H-hey," she stammered, backed against a tree. "Stay b-back."

He grumbled, a low growl coming from his throat. Kagome squeaked when he suddenly raised a hand, reaching it forward and just barely touching her cheek. Red eyes filled with confusion and he gave a small whine.

Kagome went stock still, eyes wary. Why wasn't he hurting her like he'd done to her friends?!

To her surprise, the demon smiled, flashing long fangs at her. His clawed hand came up to cup the nape of her neck and Kagome forced herself not to flinch of way.

And then he leaped back, snarling viciously.

There was a streak of silver, and then another silver haired man was standing before Kagome, his back to her. He glanced over his shoulder at her, golden eyes curious. "Hn." He said simply.

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise. "…who the hell are you?"

He snorted. "I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, and a simple 'thank you' would have been polite," he said coldly, then turned back, narrowing his eyes further. His golden eyes drifted lazily over the demon. "Ah, little brother," He said softly so that Kagome wouldn't hear, "I see. Father will be interested to know what you've been up to."

The demon growled, a furious snarl escaping his throat. Red eyes flashed and he bared his fangs. The other youkai was in the way!

Sesshomaru's lips tilted up in a faint smile as he placed his thoughts on the girl and his brother away for the moment. He shook his head. "Ah, Inuyasha," he said, shaking his head in exasperation.

Kagome went stock still. _Inuyasha…that's the name of Kikyo's fiancé…the fiancé that disappeared in the woods…four months ago…when the killings started…the one that matches Kikyo's description now that I think about it… _One word left her mouth: "Fuck."

Sesshomaru snorted, rolling his eyes. "Humans," he mused. "So stupid…"

Kagome huffed. "Hey!"

Inuyasha snarled again, returning his eyes to Kagome for a moment before flickering to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pointed at the trees. "Leave, half-breed. I'm sure Father will accompany me to retrieve you later."

Inuyasha, who had shifted into a crouch, rocked back on his heels, his lips pulled back to reveal his massive fangs. In a rasping tone, he growled, **"Move."**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Kagome gave a gasp. "Why should I?" he said, careful as he challenged his 'missing' brother.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's movements intently. **"Move."** he repeated, snarling viciously.

"Woman," Sesshomaru said, addressing Kagome, "Fetch your slayer friend and leave. I will keep the half-breed busy while you escape…"

Inuyasha gave a pitiful whine, locking gazes with Kagome. His red eyes were pleading, begging her not to go anywhere. Kagome was frozen in place.

"Now," Sesshomaru snarled, baring his fangs at Kagome. Kagome squeaked and scrambled to where Sango had appeared. She gently grasped her friend's arm and dragged her towards the truck. "Time to go!"

"What?" Sango was furious. "HEY!"

Kagome had started dragging her away.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So what'd you think?**


	4. Suspicions

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy this one as well! Thanks to reviewers, and disclaimers! You'll also notice that there is no longer 'Kagome's POV', and that it has changed to regular! XD**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_**Suspicions**_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

((Inuyasha's POV))

_Inuyasha snarled angrily, slamming his fist into the trunk of a tree, silently fuming as he broke through it. He whirled to another tree, again slamming his fist into it. Nothing could withstand the pressure of his fist driving through it. He was faster than anyone else._

_Except for his mate. And the other demon, who'd left soon after he'd ordered Inuyasha's mate to leave._

_Inuyasha growled softly, eyes softening greatly at the thought of his mate. He could follow her…no; her scent was covered up by something that he wasn't sure of. A car…? Yeah, that had to be it. _

…_pathetic. He couldn't even remember what stuff was called._

**Go after her,** _his demon demanded, furious, just furious, with the hanyou. _**How dare you abandon her!**

_Inuyasha gave a pathetic whine, ears flattening in pain as said pain racked through his body. _I can't! _He thought desperately, _Her scent's covered up! She's gone!_ Then he thought, _If you go, I'll convince Sesshomaru to help me look for her. I heard her name…Kagome. That slayer bitch said it. I'll have Sesshomaru look her up, he can help.

…_great, now he was talking to himself. Besides, what was he thinking? Sesshomaru would prefer to kill him first, not help him search for a woman he only knew the first name of._

_Inuyasha groaned, feeling…well, pained. It'd been just over twenty four hours since she'd left. And he needed her. He needed to know she was safe -though he knew she probably was, as she had demon slayers as friends. He needed to have her at his side -he doubted that was happening anytime soon. And most of all? He _needed_ to mark her. Males would come after her, no doubt about that._

_The hanyou-turned-youkai gave a desperate whine, starting through the trees. He would find her. He had to…and he'd kill anyone in his way._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Regular POV))**

Kagome tapped her chin with her pencil as she struggled to focus on the ever troublesome assignment she needed to complete for college. "Ugh," she moaned, slamming her face into the table. "Why can't Sango heal faster?!" Sango and Kohaku were both resting, slowly healing from the injuries they'd received. Luckily, Souta was alright, and Kagome wasn't really all that worried. Sango had been hurt many times before and had healed with no scars. She would be fine…except…

Kagome grinned. She found it amusing that Sango's boyfriend, Miroku Ito, had been hovering, worried, nonstop for the last few days. Miroku had almost had a heart attack when he'd come to find out why she wasn't wanting to go anywhere with him, only to find that his girl was sleeping with bandages covering wounds.

The young woman sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "Young love," she said with a smile. "Must be nice…"

Of course, Kagome _could_ have already been in a relationship…but…it just didn't seem…well, right. She'd tried going out with a man called Kouga Okami, but she'd immediately disapproved of his possessiveness and the fact that he was intent on having her in his bed five minutes later. She grimaced. Yeah, no romance for her.

Not for the first time since yesterday -now almost two days ago- Kagome thought about the events that had led to her best friend's healing -a red-eyed demon Inuyasha, and a strange demon that had stopped him. She knew she should have called Kikyo by now, but she couldn't. No way. It was impossible for her to reach over and pick up the phone to tell her cousin that her missing boyfriend had reappeared-

"Knock, knock!" Someone's voice suddenly yelled into the empty house.

Kagome preformed the perfect example of a head-to-table. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,_ she thought dryly, turning to face her cousin, Kikyo. "Hey, Kikyo, long time no see," she greeted warily.

Kikyo was, as usual, clothed in the most expensive clothes Kagome had ever seen. It was obvious that she liked to flaunt off the fact that she was rich. It bugged Kagome to no end. "Why haven't you called me?" she said with a fake pout, eyes sparkling evilly. Or so Kagome believed. "We need to hang out more. Then we can get you some better clothes…" she looked over Kagome's sweats with disgust.

Kagome narrowed her gray eyes, snapping, "I'm quite happy with the way I am, thank you."

"Jeez," Kikyo huffed, pulling out a chair and flopping sulkily into it. "I was kidding…so what have you been doing as of late?"

Kagome waved at her homework. "Some of us want to work to have a living you know."

Her cousin waved her off. "But if you marry a rich guy, then there's no need to work! You can sit around and watch his kids all day, and then at night-"

Kagome cut in, not wanting to hear the details Kikyo imagined, "Err, I'm fine, thanks. I won't marry someone for their money or status, Kikyo. I'm not like you," she said confidently. "I'll marry when someone loves me for who I am. And if they do, I'll love them in return."

Kikyo sniffed. "Just trying to help," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, you're not. I hate being rude, but can you leave so I can finish this up? I have stuff to do today."

Kikyo stood up stiffly, narrowing her dark eyes. "Fine then," she snapped, stalking out of the room. Kagome smirked when she heard the door slam.

…_why didn't I tell her about Inuyasha?_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A tall, silver haired demon strode into the massive mansion before him, golden eyes narrowed as he walked briskly.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-Sama," a servant greeted, materializing before him, "is there anything I can do for you? Rin-Chan is upstairs, resting. I could fetch her if you like."

Sesshomaru shook his head, turning to face the young woman and said, "Misami, fetch Father. This is of utmost importance."

Misami, who happened to be a fox demon, nodded, disappearing with a pop.

Sesshomaru's lips quirked up in a rare smile. Despite the fact that he was mated, females still strode to impress him, hoping to gain his attention. Pathetic.

Not even a minute later, another silver haired man appeared, his eyes darkened with curiosity. "Sesshomaru," he greeted, the taller man looking down upon his son. "What requires my presence when I am in the process of comforting Izayoi?"

Sesshomaru smirked lightly, not at all intimidated by the angry look in Inutaisho's eyes. "I see. Then Izayoi will be glad to hear of this news as well."

"Speak, damn it!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but said, "I have found Inuyasha. He's been…busy in Higurashi Forest."

Inutaisho's eyes lit up slightly at the announcement of his youngest son had been found. But at Sesshomaru's second statement, he sighed. "So he's been behind the killings of the humans…he will get in trouble with the Demon Court for this. He'll be put to death."

The younger Inu youkai was already shaking his head. "No, he won't. The half-breed has gone full youkai."

"So his demon side appeared," Inutaisho said, nodding slowly. "Did you learn of the reason?"

"It appears little brother resisted the calling of his mate. The youkai in him wasn't very happy."

It was silent for a few moments, then, "So Inuyasha resisted the scent of his mate…and his demon side became angry. That makes sense as to why he's been hiding in the trees for months."

Sesshomaru nodded, revealing a file. "And I didn't come without information on his mate. I knew you preferred that in these circumstances to have as much information as possible…

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," he said, flipping through the file. "Twenty years old, lives at Higurashi Shrine. She is, of course, part of the family that owns the Higurashi Forest, ironically enough." Sesshomaru's tone was emotionless as usual. "Her family consists of Hikari Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, and a cat," both dog demons wrinkled their noses and growled at the word 'cat', "called Buyo. Kagome received her high school diploma two years ago and is currently studying in online classes from Tokyo University. Her father died when she was the age of three; died in a pile up on the bridge that collapsed around that time."

Inutaisho nodded. "I remember that," he said softly, "Izayoi and Rin were both on that bridge."

"And they didn't die," Sesshomaru said, then continued, "She hasn't been in very many relationships, and the one she was in for two days was with the middle son of the Okami family." Again they curled their lips. Like father, like son."

"Is that all?"

Sesshomaru nodded, but added, "She's believed to have spiritual powers, but nobody is sure."

Inutaisho hissed out a breath, golden eyes darkening. "It appears that Inuyasha has a thing for mikos…"

"Kagome Higurashi?" a soft, feminine voice rang out. A medium sized woman with black hair that pooled around her stepped down the stairs, a petite woman on her tail. "That's Hikari's daughter."

"And one of my friends," the petite woman added.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted, eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of his mate as he stepped to her side.

Rin smiled, greeting, "Sessh."

Inutaisho glanced at his own mate, raising an eyebrow. "You know Kagome's mother?"

Izayoi nodded, giving a soft laugh as she wiped away the tears that were left over from her moment of grieving over her lost son. "Yes, Hikari and I have been friends for a long time. Kagome's a bright girl."

Rin nodded in agreement to her mother-in-law. "Yeah, Kagome's pretty smart. She was almost sent off to college when she was a junior in high school, she told me. She and another one of my friends managed to convince the principal not to."

"Myouga," Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head. "Of course he would do that."

Izayoi tilted her head, large brown eyes curious as she looked up at Inutaisho. "Why the interest in Kagome? And how did you get that information?"

Inutaisho glanced at Sesshomaru, who shrugged and muttered something along the lines of "not that hard", and then sighed, turning to face the two women. "Inuyasha has been found-"

Both women shrieked, tackling Inutaisho happily. Sesshomaru growled his disapproval of his mate touching his father. Inutaisho chuckled, shoving the two off. "But it seems he's in need of a…leash, to put it."

"What does this have to do with little Kagome-Chan?" Izayoi demanded, her eyes sparkling.

"Sesshomaru believes Kagome to be Inuyasha's mate."

More squealing erupted and Inutaisho's eyebrow twitched. _Never tell them something important again…_

"…Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho said suddenly, turning to face his oldest son. "How did you find him?"

Sesshomaru grunted, rolling his eyes. "I was patrolling our territory in Higurashi Woods and found him attacking a group of four -but he wasn't attacking one of them. Two males and two females, one being Kagome. He sneaked up on them and scared the two demon slayers quite a bit. He injured them, but when the female demon slayer-"

"Sango," Rin interrupted.

"Her," Sesshomaru sighed, knowing better then to protest, "tried to take Kagome away, he went slightly insane. He injured her. He went after Kagome's younger brother, and Kagome put herself between them, trying to stop him. He calmed down slightly and attempted to comfort her. But the fe- _Sango_ interrupted and he went off again. I intervened and settled it down, keeping the girl and her friends safe. They should be in their homes, and Inuyasha still runs around in the woods."

Izayoi clapped. "I'm going to go visit Kagome!"

"No," Inutaisho interrupted softly. "Don't. We're not sure if she's his mate…is there any way we could test it out? See if she really is?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Inuyasha's demon side will kill everyone, but I doubt it would be even think of hurting its other half." He turned away. "Rin, stay here."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "To test out this theory. If Inuyasha is really mates with Kagome Higurashi, then it will work. If not…"

Rin's face paled at his unspoken words.

…_then too bad. The girl is dead._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Oh wow this chapter was longer than I though it'd be o.O I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Kidnapped

**A/N: I have returned to update XD Hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Kidnapped))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Inuyasha's POV))**

_He snarled in anger, wrenching his claws out of a tree as the human screamed and ran in the opposite direction. How the hell had he- oh, that made sense. The human was a half-demon. Of course he made that mistake. _

_His anger grew, and he lunged at his prey. He never let his prey go._

_And then a thought hit him._

_What if his mate didn't like how he killed people? _

_The hanyou hesitated, eyes flashing gold for a brief moment before his demon forced itself forward, taking over and forcing him to slay the human._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"I'll be fine, Mom."

"I don't know, dear, another person was killed today…"

"On the other side of Higurashi Forest. Jeez, I've been home alone, you know."

"But what if the killer comes here!"

"I'll. Be. Fine."

"Okay, okay," Hikari said reassuringly, holding her hands up in defeat. "You can stay here while Souta and I go to the grocery store. Just promise to not open the door, alright, dear?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Yes, Mom. I rarely open the door and I doubt anybody will come to see me. Nobody but Sango ever does and Sango's still grounded."

Souta, who was standing behind his sister, looked absolutely lost. "Why the hell-" Hikari shot him a look and he corrected himself. "Why the heck is Sango grounded? She didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll tell you later, it has to do with the camping trip," Kagome told him, shooting him a meaningful look. Souta nodded in understanding. "I'll be fine, Mom, you just go and get more food, okay?"

Hikari kissed her daughter's head, though she still looked slightly worried. "Alright, alright. Come on Souta."

Kagome sighed in relief when they had left the house, closing the door behind them without bothering them to lock it. Nobody was going to break in, so there was no point. She smiled grimly. Not like Inuyasha was nearby to attack. And even then she didn't believe he'd hurt her. She looked too much like her cousin.

Kagome sighed, heading for the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Curious, Kagome walked back to the door, confused. Seriously, who would come visit her? She opened the door, slightly annoyed as she said, "Hello? Can I…help…you…" she trailed off, eyes wide with surprise as she stared up into the cold, golden eyes of a demon.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car, eyes full of rare amusement. It made sense that the Higurashis lived at a shrine. He easily leaped up the steps in one jump, landing smoothly at the top before walking to the door. He knew that only the young Kagome remained home alone. Her mother would have never agreed to his plan.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the door, rapping confidently on it. And then a raven haired girl opened it, gray eyes confused. Her tone annoyed, she said, "Hello? Can I…help…you…"

Sesshomaru smirked, but nodded his head, saying in a cold voice, "Yes, I suppose you could…I am known as Sesshomaru."

"You're the person who helped us in the woods," Kagome realized, blinking up at him.

"Yes," he replied with an emotionless expression. "My little brother seems to have been having…problems as of lately," he said, a knowing look on his face. "I apologize on his behalf."

Kagome frowned, examining the demon. "Do you mean Inuyasha? The guy you defended us against?" Sesshomaru nodded and she sighed, running a hand down her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know I should have told Kikyo-"

Sesshomaru cut her off, eyes annoyed. "Actually, I thank you for _not_ telling that woman."

"…okay…" Kagome said slowly, obviously confused.

Sesshomaru smirked again, stepping through the doorway. Kagome narrowed her eyes, standing her ground. "What do you want?" She demanded. "You didn't come here to just say hi."

Sesshomaru shook his head, looking amused as he looked down at the young woman, eyes narrowed. "That would be correct…I spoke with my father on what happened with Inuyasha. He agreed with me that…" he paused, and then said, "Inuyasha appears to act differently around you, or at least his youkai side does. If you would allow me, I would like to test this theory by taking you back to him?"

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. "Wh-what? No way! He tried to kill us!"

"He tried to kill your friends for taking you away from him, and not you."

"…that's true," she admitted, hesitant. "But I can't. I told my mom I wouldn't go anywhere and that I wouldn't answer the door…though I already broke that rule."

Sesshomaru gave a small growl. "Miss Higurashi, I insist that you come with me," he said from gritted teeth, eyes hard. "Or I _will_ force you to come along."

Kagome glared back at him. "Look, demon guy, I know a family of demon slayers, my cousin's a miko, my friend's boyfriend is a monk, and I have a few demon friends. If I call them, you're dead."

"Then you won't call them and come with me," Sesshomaru answered.

"Why should I?" Kagome challenged. "What have you, or Inuyasha for that matter, ever done for me?"

Sesshomaru snarled, causing her to flinch back. "Despite the fact that I hate this, Inuyasha is my younger half-brother. His mother, Izayoi, has been crying almost nonstop the entire time's been gone, woman. You should attempt to help."

"Jeez, Sessh," a feminine voice rang out, interrupting their conversation. "That's the most emotional I've ever seen you."

Kagome could have sworn that the demon's eyes softened as he turned to face the young woman that had interrupted. "Rin."

Rin smiled, patting his arm as she turned to face Kagome. "Sorry about him, he's not exactly the nicest person, I know."

Kagome looked at her warily, her hands clenching into fists. Great. Did he have assistance in kidnapping her? Then it dawned on her. "You're that friend of Sango's, aren't you?"

Rin nodded, looking amused. "Yep. I'm the mate of Sesshomaru here as well." she laughed, indicating the furious demon.

"Rin," he demanded. "Why are you here? You were to stay home."

"I decided that you would be too mean in actually asking her for her help." She raised an eyebrow. "I was right. I'm sorry about him, Kagome-Chan; he needs to learn more manors. About his request…could you please just try? Inuyasha's important to a lot of us, and we miss him at home. Sessh is right about his mom, she was the most upset about all of this…" Rin gave puppy eyes, and Kagome knew she had lost.

"Fine," Kagome snapped, "But I'm not happy about it."

Rin gave a relieved smile. "Thank you, Kagome-Chan."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

About an hour later found Kagome staring blankly out the window from the backseat of a limo, Rin at her side and Sesshomaru across from them as they headed to the last spot Inuyasha been seen -the southwest edge of Higurashi Forest.

"Inuyasha will chase Sessh off, most likely," Rin was musing. "Or try to kill him. Probably try to kill him."

Kagome shot her a wary look. "And you're okay with this?"

"He can't kill Sessh," Rin said firmly, "He's tried before. It never works. Sessh is too fast for him."

Kagome sighed, turning to look out the window again as the driver pulled over. Her stomach flopped and Kagome gave a nervous sigh, undoing her seatbelt. "So what exactly do I do?"

"Find Inuyasha and see if he kills you or not," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "If he doesn't, attempt to change him back, then we'll come fetch you or he'll bring you to us."

Kagome swallowed, but nodded, giving a faint smile. "I'll do my best," she rasped, then slipped out of the car. Almost immediately the limo had driven off and Kagome was left alone in Higurashi Forest with hanyou turned youkai intent on killing anything that lived.

**A/N: I honestly have nothing else to say so XD**


	6. You're Mine

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers and disclaimers! Enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((You're Mine))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Inuyasha's POV))**

_He was ducked over a small stream, drinking with a wince at the cold water. He wouldn't have drunk the water, but it was necessary for his survival. He couldn't live without it. Wiping at his mouth, the hanyou-turned-youkai stood up, making an irritated scowl at the sound of a bird's squawk. _

_And then he heard the motor of a car. His ears flattened against his head, but an evil grin spread across his face, red eyes lighting up at the thought of causing more blood to spill. He began stalking in the direction of the sound, then frowned as it paused, and then kept going. Why wouldn't they stop for a while like all the other humans…and his mate…?_

_He snarled, stalking forward. He could hear footsteps, but just barely. The wind blew his scent towards them so they'd know they were on his territory if they were demon. But whether or not they were demon, human, or half-demon…he would kill them, and enjoy that their blood would spill because of his hands. _

_He continued forward, his fangs bared in a grin._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome sighed, walking further into the woods. Why had she agreed to this again? She shook her head, pursing her lips. "Curse it all," she muttered to herself, looking around her only to find that she was completely and utterly lost. "Great! Just great!" She spat venomously, her eyes full of anger.

A bird chirped, catching Kagome's attention. Suddenly she became aware of the fact of how quiet the woods were, how peaceful. She closed her eyes for a moment, stopping her walking. It was beautiful, peaceful. She smiled slightly to herself. She would remain here forever…

…except for the fact that something sharp was suddenly pricking her neck.

Kagome's eyes shot open in surprise to see the blood red eyes of Inuyasha in front of her. Fangs passed his lower lip as he glared at her. Kagome recoiled, her own eyes widening with utter shock.

Inuyasha's head tilted, his dog ears -which Kagome had trouble keeping her hands to herself because of them- twitching as he listened to her quickened breathing. He growled softly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he leaned forward, sniffing lightly at her neck. Kagome flushed, but didn't move for fear of getting the claws still at her neck.

Inuyasha pressed his nose against her neck, his hand dropping as he sniffed delicately at her, relaxing. His growl faded, turning into a gentle rumbling sound, and he was suddenly nuzzling Kagome's neck, his eyes soft with love.

Kagome was honestly bewildered. Her face red with embarrassment, Kagome jerked away, glaring at the youkai. "Hey! Back off! Haven't you heard of personal space?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and then narrowed as he snarled in anger, pouncing at her, sending her sprawling across the ground. Kagome yelped, the breath leaving her in a rush. "Hey!" She cried, wincing as she felt her wrist throb. Great! She had no doubts about the fact that it was sprained.

Inuyasha bared his fangs, glaring down furiously at her. He crouched down, ignoring when she flinched away as he reached for her, scooping her up into his arms. Kagome gave an outraged cry, squirming and Inuyasha growled, digging his claws into her arm and thigh as he straightened. She went still and Inuyasha smirked. Good. She was listening to him.

Kagome scowled at the demon, her heart racing in fear. "Put me down!" She demanded, glaring up at him.

Inuyasha's only response was a reprimanding nip to her neck. Kagome squeaked, flushing red as she clamped her mouth shut, glaring at him.

Inuyasha just made a rumbling sound, eyes gleaming, knowing that if he continued it long enough, that his mate would slowly fall asleep.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Mrs. Higurashi was frantic.

She'd come home after shopping with Souta, having her son bring in the groceries as she went ahead to check on her daughter, anxious.

Her eyes widened and her face paled, dropping her wife when she saw that her door was open. "Kagome?" she called.

No answer.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a cry, surging forward and rushing into her house, looking around desperately.

But Kagome was gone.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sesshomaru glanced over as his mate fretted anxiously over the fact that almost half a day had gone by and they hadn't heard from Kagome. "What are we going to do?" She cried, pacing.

"Calm down," Izayoi said, thought her own tone was anxious. "I'm sure Kagome-Chan is alright. If what Sesshomaru said is true-"

"But we're not sure!" Rin shrieked, fisting her hands in her hair. "We're not sure if she's really his soul mate! What if he killed her! How are we going to explain to her Higurashi-San that we took her daughter and sent her off to calm down the man that's been killing every living thing in Higurashi Forest and that she died in the process?!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled. "Calm down."

Rin scowled at her mate and husband, snapping, "No!" before continuing her pacing.

With an annoyed sound, Sesshomaru reached over and gently grabbed her wrist, tugging her so that she landed in his lap. He rested his chin on her head, growling. "Rin." Rin curled up against his chest, murmuring an apology as she closed her eyes.

They were silent, then-

"Sessh?"

"…"

"Do you think Kagome-Chan's okay?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply, instead kissing her forehead.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome had no idea where she was.

She could feel something -well, someone- carrying her, a rumbling sound coming from whoever or whatever it was. Something tickled her neck, and Kagome shuddered, resulting in -she'd now dubbed it a person- their grip tightening.

It hit Kagome.

With a fairly loud curse, she shoved away from Inuyasha, landing on the ground with a loud yelp, as the breath had been driven from her.

Inuyasha let out a snarl, towering over her, eyes glaring spitefully at the young woman.

Kagome froze, surprised. She blinked up at him, her breathing quickening. Unsure of what to do, she whispered fearfully, "Sorry."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion at her words, his ears twitching as he struggled to tell what she wanted. It was beginning to frustrate him that his mate couldn't speak in his tongue. He knew that if he tried hard enough, he could revert back and be able to tell, but…it was too much work for now. He didn't have the energy.

Kagome hesitated, and then climbed to her feet, looking warily at Inuyasha as she said, "Inuyasha."

The youkai froze at his name, surprised.

She smiled reassuringly, nervous as she said, "Inuyasha, please listen to me or at least attempt to. I need to go home."

Inuyasha tilted his head, bewildered.

"Home," Kagome repeated, realizing he didn't understand. She pointed in the direction they'd come from. "Out of the forest, first-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly shoved her behind him, snarling. A moment later, a demon appeared, muttering to himself as he brushed a branch out of his way.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So a little cliffy XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. The Pack Mate

**A/N: Time for another chapter, ne? ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((The Pack Mate))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Inuyasha's POV))**

_He snarled, shoving Kagome behind him as he stood protectively in front of her, guarding her from the male that had appeared. _

_ And then stopped, his noise wrinkling as he sniffed the air. He knew this male._

_ This male was part of his family, his pack. That thought forced him to remember his mother. He froze. Did she remember him? He could faintly remember his mother's bright smile…_

_ …but he had a more important job to do: protect his mate from the opposing male before him, even if he was his family. _

_ Inuyasha growled softly as his beta, as Inuyasha had dubbed the man, gave a surprised sound, speaking to his mate._

_ Hell. _No._ This was not permitted._

_ Inuyasha launched himself at his beta, pinning him to the ground, claws placed at the man's neck. _

_ But he didn't want to kill his pack mate. _

_ So, for the first time in months, he rasped out, _"Stay…away."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Regular POV))**

Kagome blinked, her eyes narrowing in surprise at the figure before them. "…Miroku?"  
Miroku stared at her in complete and utter shock. "Kagome." He said, stepping forward.

And then Inuyasha had him pinned to the ground by the neck. Kagome gasped, darting over and attempting to pull Inuyasha off of her friend's boyfriend. "INUYASHA, STOP!"

Miroku didn't move, looking up at his friend with firm violet eyes. "Inuyasha. So Sesshomaru was right about you being out here, huh?"

Inuyasha growled, digging his claws in lightly. But then he released Miroku's neck, rasping out, "Stay…away."

Both humans looked at him, surprised.

And then Inuyasha pulled back, nudging Kagome backwards a bit before flopping down, feeling perfectly comfortable to allow his mate to speak with Miroku now that he'd gotten his message clear. He gave Kagome a look until she hesitantly settled down beside him. Then he smiled, baring his fangs, happy that his mate was warming up to him.

"Err," Miroku bit his lip, raising an eyebrow.

"Might as well sit down and tell me what everyone's up to," Kagome sighed, stiffening when Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. _Too close, too close!_ Her instincts screamed and she shuddered at the feeling of his breath tickling her neck. "Inuyasha," she cautioned, glaring at him for a moment.

Miroku sat down across from Kagome, a few feet away. He'd seen Inuyasha in his demon form before, of course he had. Inuyasha was practically his brother. But this was the calmest he'd seen Inuyasha in this form.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome questioned.

"What are you?" He fired back, narrowing his eyes, tone sharp.

Inuyasha warned him with a low growl.

"Apparently I'm Inuyasha's 'mate'," Kagome replied, raising an eyebrow. "What's your reason?"

"Hikari-San called, frantic about the fact that you weren't home when she got there. She called Sango and asked if Sango had seen you and Sango said know, but told her I'd be willing to look for you. I stopped by the Takahashis, Inuyasha's family, and they said they'd sent you out here. Or at least Sesshomaru had." Miroku explained. "So I came out here to look for you. And I found you."

Kagome nodded slowly, her smile faltering at the mention of her mother. "I'm trying to get him to calm down enough to take us back, but he just stays like this. I don't know what to do."

"The new moon," Miroku told her.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes into slits. He knew of the new moon, definitely. That's when he became human and felt intense guilt over all of the deaths he'd caused.

"Huh? What about it?"

"The new moon is tonight," Miroku told her, "Inuyasha is half-demon. It's his time of weakness where he becomes human. You should be able to communicate with him like a normal person, perhaps convince him to go home."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I'll give it a try."

Inuyasha hissed between his teeth, pressing against Kagome, nuzzling her neck for a moment, seeking to make sure her scent gave no hint of betrayal. No, nothing. She didn't want to go with the human.

Good.

It was time for them to go.

He wrinkled his nose as he continued to dwell in his mate's scent, smelling the scents of the world out of the forest. She smelled of perfume, making his nose burn, and exhaust from a car she'd ridden in."

She needed a bath.

He glanced at the sky. The sun was only just beginning to sink, and he could already begin to pick up words he knew.

Kagome was frowning at him, murmuring, "Inuyasha…wrong? You…"

In reality, she'd said, "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I should go," Miroku said, eyes wary as Inuyasha growled at him. "Demon Inuyasha is not someone to anger. I'll let the Takahashis and your family know that you're alright."  
"Not my family, just yet," Kagome said softly, allowing Inuyasha to keep nuzzling her neck, just so that he'd not go crazy.  
"Alright then," Miroku said, grinning before walking away.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Sesshomaru, you are in SO much trouble!" Rin screamed at him, glaring at the calm demon before her. "I'm going to send Izayoi after you!"  
"Hn."

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND POOR KAGOME-CHAN AFTER HIM?!" She continued to rant. "WHEN THE PRESS HEARS OF THIS, THEY'RE GOING TO GO WILD, AND THE OFFICIALS WILL COME AFTER YOU! AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT I'LL LET TOGA BAIL YOU OUT!"

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said suddenly, straightening as the doorbell rang.

Rin darted for the door, her eyes lighting up as she threw it open. "MIROKU! WHAT DID YOU FIND! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Miroku grunted as he almost toppled over in surprise just as Izayoi and Inutaisho appeared, sweeping over with a curious look. "What did you find?" Izayoi asked softly.

Miroku sighed. "I did find Inuyasha," he said carefully. He smirked as Rin's eyes widened with horror. "And Kagome…"  
"Kagome what?!" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru made a disapproving noise at her loud behavior.

"Kagome is slowly managing to get him to calm down. As tonight is the new moon, be prepared for Inuyasha to return home tonight."

Silence, then –

"YES!" Rin cheered, throwing her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissing him deeply. The demon returned the kiss for only a moment before prying his mate off of him. Izayoi gave a small sob of relief, turning and burying her face in her husband's chest, shaking with happiness. Inutaisho smiled softly, gently patting her back.

Miroku shoved his hand through his bangs. "You're welcome," He said sarcastically, slightly irritated. "Huh. And I almost got my head cut off."

All he received was a slap to the back of the head from Inutaisho.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ **


	8. The New Moon

**A/N: Time for the next chapter! YAY! XD Hope you enjoy! Disclaimers! Oh! And if I miss ridiculous little mistakes, I apologize. My eyes are trying to adjust to contacts so things are semi-blurry!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((The New Moon))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Inuyasha's POV))**

_ He glanced over his shoulder at his fuming mate, who was furious with him for some reason or another. He didn't really understand. All he'd done was dump her in the nearby stream to rid her of the disgusting scents that were out of the forest. _

_ "…Inuyasha! …you…that!?" She snapped._

_ He tilted his head. He didn't understand more than a few words. But he did appreciate the sound of her voice. She'd be good at singing for his pups when they had some. He rumbled happily at the thought. He'd create his own pack, and separate them from his original one. He was tired of being put in his place by his father, anyways._

_ He glanced at the sky, anxious. The sun was just slowly setting. He was worried; the new moon was coming soon. He wouldn't be able to defend his mate. She sure as hell wasn't going more than a few feet from him. _

_ He gave a soft smile. He'd be able to communicate properly with her, finally!_

_ Suddenly, he heard a questioning tone come from his mate. He looked back to see her looking at him, her eyes slightly concerned. _

_ He reassuringly smiled. It was certainly nice that she was worried about him. _

_ Practically purring, he reached over, grasping her firmly by her hips and pulling the young woman into his lap. She flushed furiously, giving a squeak. He chuckled, his red eyes gleaming happily. He nuzzled her neck, leaning back against a tree as the sky became red and orange, a beautiful sight to most, but an unwelcome one to the hanyou-gone-youkai. _

_ Time to settle back and wait._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome shrieked when she was tossed into the stream, immediately scrambling out to glare at the amused youkai in front of her. She shuddered as a breeze blew through. When she saw him settled own beside a tree, she grumbled, snapping, "What's wrong with you, Inuyasha! How could you do that! It's freezing cold!" She grumpily wrung out her sweater.

When she heard no responding sound, she looked over, her eyes anxious. "Inuyasha? You okay?"

The hanyou-gone-youkai looked over his shoulder, beaming at her. His fangs gleamed dangerously and she shuddered. But when he grabbed her by the hips and hauled her into his lap, she shrieked in surprise.

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck and nipping at it playfully. When he settled back, arms wrapped around her waist, Kagome found herself yawning, curling against his chest against her will. She couldn't help it; he was warm and comfortably to lie on!

His rumbling chest vibrated, and she snuggled further against him.

Neither paid any more attention to the setting sun.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He woke to a happily sighing girl lying on his chest, his dark eyes opening and filling with confusion. Who the hell-

Oh. That was right. His mate.

Inuyasha hesitated, nervous. Kagome stirred against him, her breathing pattern changing as she prepared to wake up, and he rubbed her back, attempting to coax her back into the world of sleep.

No, she couldn't wake up yet. He wasn't ready to explain himself. He wasn't ready for her to reject his affections, the affections of a crazed hanyou.

But the Kami seemed to be against him.

Kagome's gray eyes blinked open and she couldn't think of the reason as to why she was waking up. That is, until she realized that the half-demon she was lying against had stopped his rumbling.

"Hm?" She mumbled, looking up. The sight that greeted her made her jerk in surprise. "What the-"

Inuyasha grunted, rolling his eyes as he looked away. "What."

She stared at him. "You can speak."

He scowled at her. Damn his mate was stupid sometimes. "Of course I can speak, you stupid wench. I'm not stupid. I just can't speak all that well when I'm full demon, that's all."

Kagome shook her head to clear it. "…okay…" She said slowly, pulling back. Inuyasha released her, allowing her to do so, though he was satisfied that she didn't leave his lap. Maybe he had a chance with her yet!

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. "I forgot the entire reason I was trying to stay up!"

"You're trying to convince me to go home with you," Inuyasha said simply. "Like Miroku said when he told you about the new moon. Well I hate to break it to ya, wench, but I'm not going home."

"Please!" Kagome pleaded. "I can't go home until you do, and Miroku said your mom is really worried, and I would rather not have Sango come looking for me. Then she'll try to kill you and stuff, and the police are looking for the killer, who is you and-"

Inuyasha groaned, pressing a finger to her lips. He was proud of himself. He'd wanted to kiss her to shut her up. Instead, he'd just done this. "Stupid, you're rambling. I'm not going back. I don't think Mom will be very happy with me and Rin will kill me. And I'll have to deal with officials."

"Then I can't go back," Kagome snapped. "I'll be stuck here with you forever!"

"No, you'll just go home tonight," Inuyasha replied.

"…do you know the way out?"

"…"

"That's what I thought," the young woman sighed, slapping a hand to her face. "Now come on. If we can find an area with phone reception, I have my cell phone. I can call Miroku to come get us-"

"NO." Inuyasha snarled.

"But-"

"I'm not going," Inuyasha snapped stubbornly. "If I go, I'll go full demon again. I'll kill more people than just the ones who come here, and I'll have to deal with that forever. I don't want to cause more death than I already have!"

Kagome's eyes softened in understanding. "I see," she murmured. "But Inuyasha, if you come home with me, Sesshomaru-sama and Miroku can help keep you from killing other people. And Sesshomaru-sama said it's because I wasn't there, so I'll stay by you all the time if it helps."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his reasons faltering. She was right.

"Come on," Kagome coaxed softly, gently touching his cheek. He met her gaze, eyes dark. "If you go home, I swear. You won't kill anyone ever again. If that's the reason, then I'll help keep you from that."

Inuyasha hesitated, his brow furrowing in thought.

"I promise," Kagome repeated eyes hopeful.

Inuyasha groaned, jerking her into a hug. He buried his face in her neck, crushing her against his chest. "Fine. But only because my stupid mate is insisting on it."

Kagome smiled brightly, more than willing to hug him back. "Good. Let's go."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Miroku snorted as he watched Izayoi place different silverware around the dining table despite the fact that their servants could have done it. Her bubbly attitude at the moment amused him. "Izayoi, what are you doing."

"I'm preparing dinner!" She replied. "I don't want my son to not have dinner waiting." Her eyes softened. "When he was younger and his father was taking him away to train, I promised him that no matter what, I'll always have dinner ready for him when he came home. I don't want to break that promise now."

Inutaisho appeared, glancing at his mate as he paused in the doorway. "And it's just….right to do that for him. We've been waiting for him for months. Finally he'll be coming home. Besides, boy. He's my son. He can eat more than anyone else."

Miroku's lips curled up into an amused smile. "True," he agreed readily just as his phone began ringing. "Excuse me," he said, ducking out of the massive dining room.

"Hello?" Miroku said as he answered the phone.

_"…yo."_ The voice on the other end nervously replied.

Miroku broke into a grin, giving a laugh. "About damn time, you bastard! I take it you're finally ready to come home?"

_"…yeah."_

A muffled voice in the background said, _"You are terrible at talking on the phone!"_

Miroku chuckled. "Ah, so my plan worked. It seems Kagome has convinced you?"

_"Oh shut up,"_ the human Inuyasha muttered grumpily. _"Now come get us, would ya?"_

"I would," Miroku replied with a sigh, "but I need your current location."

_"Give me the god damn phone."_ Kagome snapped, obviously snatching the phone away. _"We're at the highway. Just drive down it until you see us."_

"On it," Miroku replied, hanging up before taking his keys out of his pocket and heading for the door.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome swatted the back of her half-demon's head, rolling her eyes as soon as Miroku had hung up. "You really suck at that, you know that?"

Inuyasha scowled, snatching her wrist and flinging it away from him. "Stupid, I haven't used one of those things in forever."

"Okay, okay," Kagome reluctantly replied. "I'll give you that much. Now come on, let's sit until Miroku comes."

Inuyasha flopped down, and smirked as he jerked her down into his lap. Kagome shrieked in surprise, flushing. Not that he could see with the new moon. "Better get used to it, stupid," he muttered. "You're my mate now. Demons like to touch what's theirs quite often."

Kagome glared. "I'm not a possession."

"No, you're more important that," he agreed, ignoring his nervous and rapidly beating heart as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, exhausted. "I don't know if I'll be full demon again or not tomorrow."

"I hope not," Kagome replied. "I don't appreciate being thrown into streams."

"…I did that?" Inuyasha sounded bewildered.

"Yes," Kagome replied, "And laughed at me, too."

"Sorry," he said with a smirk, shrugging.

A car suddenly pulled over and the window rolled down, revealing a grinning Miroku. "Long time no see, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha broke into a grin, dragging Kagome up as he stood. "Long time no see," he agreed, reaching through the window to happily swat at his friend's shoulder in a playful way. "Way too long."

"Get in," Miroku laughed, "Izayoi's about to blow from excitement."

Inuyasha opened the door and climbed in after his mate. "That sounds like her, alright," he agreed. "Now, let's go _home_."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Izayoi anxiously glanced at her mate and husband, wringing her hands. "Do you think he's coming home tonight?"

"I hope so," Inutaisho soothed, kissing her head. He rubbed her back to reassure her, glancing at the clock.

Ten o' clock.

And Miroku was nowhere in sight.

"I think Miroku's not very happy with Inuyasha for hurting Sango," Rin said softly, deciding to bring up the topic.

"Nah," Izayoi objected, "He's just upset that this have gone that bad for his friend. I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean to."

"HEY!" A voice called. "I'm back!"

"Miroku!" Rin yelled. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT IF YOU MISSED-"

Sesshomaru shushed her; a knowing smile crept along Inutaisho's face.

Miroku appeared, grinning as he stepped aside. "Sorry I took so long, I was fetching something…May I present-"

"Oh cut the annoying little act, Miroku," a black haired man snapped as he stepped into the room, dark eyes wary as a raven haired woman smiled slightly, her fingers twined with his as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi shrieked, throwing herself at her son and giving a sob.

Inuyasha released his mate's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his mother, burying his face in her shoulder. "Mother," he mumbled, hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him. "Mother…"

Inutaisho smiled slightly as Kagome looked around, uncertain of what to do. "You must be Miss Kagome Higurashi," he rumbled, stepping over to her. Inuyasha stiffened, pulling back slightly from Izayoi to shoot a glare at his father, daring him to make a move on his mate. Inutaisho merely rolled his eyes. "Son, I have a mate, I don't need yours."

"Yes," Kagome replied in a squeak, looking up nervously at him. "I'm Kagome."

Inutaisho smiled gently, resting his hand on the young woman's forehead. "We are in your debt for helping return our son to us, Miss Higurashi. Thank you."

Inuyasha looked up from comforting his mother, rolling his eyes with a scowl. "She didn't _return _me, old man; I just agreed to come back with her."

A hand reached out and hit the back of his head, snapping his head forward.

"OW!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at his now angry mother, her hands on her jean clad hips. "Inuyasha Takahashi, you are in so much trouble right now! I'm going to lock you up in your room for twenty years! And no ramen!"

Inuyasha froze. He'd forgotten his favorite food in the few months he'd been away. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. As usual, his mother was the only one who could make him cower in fear. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Izayoi cursed, shocking her own mate as she hugged her son again, sobbing against his shoulder. "No, no, you're not grounded, I'm just glad you're back. Don't you ever do that again."

Inuyasha grunted at his bi-polar mother. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

Izayoi beamed when she pulled back. "Now-"

she was cut off when another voice suddenly shrieked, "_KAGOME HIGURASHI, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE-"_

Kagome's face paled and she ducked behind Inuyasha. "Err, Mom?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Hmmm…thoughts?**


	9. Stay With Me

**A/N: New chapter! -dances- I hope you enjoy this one! ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Stay With Me))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

When Kagome hid herself behind Inuyasha, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman who Kagome had called "mom", glaring at her and daring her to touch what belonged to him. "Who the hell are you?" He barked out, crouched defensively.

Kagome rested a shaking hand on his arm, giving a faint smile. "Its okay, Inuyasha, she's not going to hurt anyone."

Hikari snorted, crossing her arms and looking at her daughter furiously. "Izayoi invited Souta and me over, and you, young lady, are in a huge amount of trouble!"  
"Actually, dear," Izayoi said kindly, moving over to her friend and patting her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't blame Kagome-chan, my step-son is actually to blame for her disappearance. We are very sorry for what you went through…"

Hikari narrowed her eyes, shooting a sharp look at Sesshomaru. "You kidnapped my daughter?!"  
Sesshomaru blinked, seeming surprised that a woman –a _human_ woman, none the less – had dared to yell at him. "Father and I came to the realization as to why Inuyasha was…gone. Kagome was the reason, and I sent her after him."

"Bastard," Inuyasha muttered, turning and burying his face in Kagome's hair, wrapping his arms possessively around him. "I could have killed her. What the hell is your problem?"  
Hikari stared at Inuyasha in shock, obviously surprised to not only realize that her daughter was currently in her niece's boyfriend's arms, but also that he was human. "Inuyasha-kun?"

Inuyasha shot her a sharp look, tightening his grip on Kagome. "Huh."  
Souta, who had been off exploring the magnificent mansion that belonged to the Takahashis, appeared, his eyes widening and a smile creeping across his face when he saw his sister, safe. "Kagome!"

Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha to hug her brother when he threw his arms around her, ignoring Inuyasha's annoyed huff. "Souta!"

Hikari smiled softly at her children, then said, "So where have you been lately, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze, stiffening slightly, biting his lip. "Err…" he shot his father a panicked look. The whole Takahashi family knew Hikari's views on what had been occurring in Higurashi Forest. "I've…"  
To everyone's surprise, Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha saw me one day and went full demon because he refused to accept that Kikyo wasn't his mate, and that I was." Hikari's eyes widened in surprise at this. "So this entire time, he was hiding out in Higurashi Forest so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Sango, Kohaku, Souta and I went camping few weeks ago, and he found us. He recognized me, but because Sango was trying to get me away from him, he attacked. Later on, Sesshomaru-sama came and saved us.

"Sesshomaru-sama decided to take me to Inuyasha because Izayoi was worried about him, and he knew that I could bring him back and that's what happened, Momma. I brought him back, so everything's fine now."  
Hikari narrowed her eyes again, staring long and hard at her daughter. "…does Sango know about this?"

"No."

"What about Kikyo?"  
Inuyasha spoke up, saying softly, "Kikyo doesn't know anything about this."

Izayoi beamed suddenly and said, "Why don't we all go enjoy some dinner and discuss what we plan on doing from here on out?"

Inuyasha flushed slightly and Kagome giggled softly as Inuyasha's stomach growled its answer out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Inuyasha, obviously not used to the amount of people that surrounded him, growled softly –or at least as best as he could in his human form. Kagome sat right beside him, gently touching his arm reassuringly every now and then to reassure him. To Inuyasha's left sat Izayoi, refusing to move very far from her son. To Izayoi's left were Inutaisho, and then the order continued with Sesshomaru, Rin, Hikari, Sota and finally Miroku.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured gently to him, patting his hand before eagerly taking another bite of food. She hadn't eaten for a few days and was starving. As was Inuyasha, who was on his fourth plate of food despite Kagome begging him to slow down.

Hikari watched them from across the table, tilting her head. Finally, with a raised eyebrow, she noted, "Well it certainly seems that you two have gotten close in the time span of two days."

Izayoi smiled. "Of course they would be closer, Hikari. They're mates."

Kagome flushed at that, saying, "Enough about us please."

"Oh, alright," Izayoi said with a slight pout. "Now, let's see…tomorrow, what are you going to do, Inuyasha, dear?"

He looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Kagome listened quietly as Izayoi replied, "What will you do tomorrow morning if you're a half-demon, or a full demon?"  
Inuyasha tensed and Kagome touched his arm like she had been doing all night, trying to help him relax. "I dunno," Inuyasha muttered, shoving a hand through thick black bangs. "If I'm full demon, I'll go back out into the forest again, I guess. If I'm half-demon, I'll take the day off and sleep, then start working again the day after tomorrow."

"What about Kagome?" Rin inquired softly.

Kagome continued to eat, listening quietly.

Inuyasha glanced at said woman, noting how quiet she had gone. "She can stay with us right?" He said, turning to his mother and hers. "She can live here."

Hikari frowned. "I don't know…"

"She's already graduated high school," Izayoi said gently. "If you allow her to stay, she'll be in good hands. She'll be well protected as well…"

Rin looked at Hikari pleaded. "Please? I need another regular person in this house!"  
"Hey," Izayoi protested. "I'm normal."

Hikari looked over at her daughter. "What do you want to do, Kagome? Do you still want to live at home, or do you want to stay here with Inuyasha-kun?"

Kagome swallowed her bite of food, looking around at everyone nervously. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru looked bored. Miroku was curious, as was Hikari and Souta, and Izayoi and Rin looked hopefully at Kagome. Finally, she glanced to the half-demon-turned-human and met his gaze, which was pleading and hopeful. Nervous, Kagome stammered, "Err, well, I….I mean, you…this is…." Finally she stated, "Sure."  
"Sure?" Inuyasha said, obviously bewildered.

"I'll stay here," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha lit up happily, dark eyes sparkling as Rin and Izayoi cheered. "Be careful when Rin or Mother drag you off to shop," Inuyasha teased, "You'll regret it immediately."

Kagome laughed softly, looking up at him with a grin. "I'll be careful of that then." She replied, looking surprised when Inuyasha wound an arm around her waist, looking proudly at the rest of their family. Kagome's eyes softened.

Meanwhile, Hikari watched the two with narrowed eyes as they smiled at each other. Inuyasha happily touched Kagome's cheek, his eyes sparkling with affection for the young woman despite the fact that he'd known her for less than three days and Kagome tilted her head, leaning into his hand in response.

Hikari's eyes softened and she smiled. _I suppose when your life is placed in the hands of someone whose taken multiple lives, and he doesn't kill you because he's supposed to adore you…I suppose you fall in love fairly quickly, don't you, Jakobe?_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next day found Kagome in her old room, smiling at the memories that ran through her mind as she packed away books, movies, and some other things that was in her room. Inuyasha was lazily spread out on her bed, golden eyes following her movements lazily.

Inuyasha had, instead of returning to his full demon form at dawn, become a half-demon as everyone had hoped and had, after that, passed out on the living room floor for a few hours. Kagome had been teasing him about it all day, and smiled every time he growled in response.

"I can't believe this," Kagome mused quietly, "Last week I thought I'd be here forever. And today I'm moving out to live with someone I barely know-"

"Barely know?" Inuyasha muttered tiredly from her bed. "Wench-"

"Okay, okay," Kagome replied, not feeling down enough to listen to his lectures. And to be put in a bad mood because of his bad mood. "Can't you help me, you lazy ass."

Inuyasha growled slightly. "I'm not lazy, I'm tired. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"If you remember, neither did I," Kagome retorted, tossing a shoe at him. A clawed hand snatched it out of the air.

"Keh."

"That's what I thought," Kagome teased, stretching after taping another box shut. She needed a break.

As if reading her mind, two clawed hands firmly grasped her and pulled her up onto the bed beside their owner, a rumbling coming from Inuyasha as he nuzzled her shoulder. Kagome flushed red, swatting him away. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Inuyasha just smirked, nipping her neck affectionately before pulling back. Kagome blushed even harder, glaring at him. "Inuyasha!"  
"What?" he said innocently.

_"Kagome!"_ Hikari's voice suddenly came from downstairs. _"You have some visitors!"_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, growling as he sniffed the air. He frowned after a moment, relaxing. "Just Miroku at that slayer girlfriend of his."  
"Sango!" Kagome gasped, scrambling to her feet and practically flying to the door. "OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO TELL HER I WAS BACK!"  
Inuyasha snorted in amusement.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"KAGOME I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sango screeched as soon as she'd released Kagome from a bone crushing hug. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WOMAN?!"

Kagome looked at Miroku in exasperation. "You didn't tell her?"

"Of course not, it's your news to spread," Miroku said with a shrug.

"Bastard," Sango muttered, glaring at him. "You knew where she was?"

"Seeing how it involves some close friends, yes, yes I did," Miroku said with a shrug.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, so you know about Miroku's missing friend, and Kikyo's missing ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, err, he kind of…"

"Oi! Kagome!" Kagome sighed when said hanyou yelled from upstairs. "I tried moving that box of yours and it may have broken!"

"It's fine!" Kagome yelled back. "Turns out, long story short, we found that guy and I'm his so called 'mate'."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise. "You…you're a demon's _mate_?"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed nervously. "He also happens to be-"

"Damn it, woman," Inuyasha muttered, his voice suddenly in her ear, "You're stuff went everywhere, and I don't think you want me messing with it. Can't we carry the discussion _upstairs_ so that you can keep packing?"

Silence. Then-

"WHAT THE- KAGOME! WHY THE HELL IS THIS GUY IN YOUR HOUSE! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT HE TRIED TO KILL US!"

"Correction," Inuyasha said, "I tried to kill you and your brother because you attacked me. I was trying to get to my mate."

"…KAGOME!"

Kagome winced, reassuringly touching Inuyasha's cheek when he started to growl, eyes flashing dangerously. "Calm down, Inuyasha," she murmured. "Sango just needs an explanation, okay?" Then she turned to Sango, saying, "He went full demon, that's all Sango. If he hadn't been attacked, I don't think he would have attempted to kill you guys."

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. _"Ka-go-me_." He whined. "Your stuff went everywhere!"

"Okay, okay," Kagome said, scowling at the hanyou. "I heard you the other million times, chill, Inuyasha. Relax. Now, you go upstairs and place all the items into the box again, then tape it shut. You can seriously not _not_ remember how to put things in a box and tape it."

Inuyasha looked at her innocently. "I was in Higurashi Forest for months… do you honestly think I remember-"

Kagome scowled and he sighed, turning and disappearing up the stairs.

Sango's eyes twitched. "So…care to explain some things to me?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A/N: Bah, bad place to end. Oh well. XD


	10. Packing

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Packing))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Sango sighed, running her hand down her face as she crossed her ankles and sat back, eyeing Kagome and Inuyasha warily. Miroku soothingly rubbed the back of her hand as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome quietly bicker across from them on the couch, arguing over Inuyasha's 'excuses' behind not packing her box back up properly. Finally, Sango interrupted and said, "Let me get this straight. Kags, just because this guy _says_ you're his mate, you believed him and agreed to move to his massive home?"

"Yep, pretty much. You forget the part where everyone else thinks the same way, too," Kagome said absent mindedly, irritably kicking at Inuyasha and mumbling, "Stop. I'm trying to talk with Sango."

Sango sighed. "So you've known each other for less than a week and are engaged, close, and not only this, but the guy just so happens to be your cousin's boyfriend-"

"Ex," Inuyasha added, "Kikyo's my ex now, thank you. I'd rather not my full demon take over again 'cause I ran off." At Kagome's furious expression, he quickly said, "And Kagome's nicer. Way nicer. And doesn't prefer me human."

At Sango's strange look, Kagome shrugged. "I kind of like the ears," she muttered quietly.

Sango rubbed her temples, muttering, "You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be fucking kidding me, Kagome."

"I'm sorry?" Kagome said hopefully, and then joked, "You can be maid of honor?"

Kagome opened an eye and peered at her. "I can?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly said, "Just a joke for now, I don't know when-"

"Sure," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "You're welcome to be maid of honor, and Miroku's gonna be best man."

"Yes!" Miroku cheered. "The bachelor party's gonna be great! We'll take you to some fun places, like that stripper bar down town-" a sharp look from Sango changed his decision. "Okay, maybe not there, but somewhere fun!"

"It was just-"

"Keh. I'll go along with that," Inuyasha agreed eagerly. "I haven't been out forever."

"Miroku," Sango warned.

"Guys, I-"

"We'll go to that new club," Miroku decided. "I don't think you've heard about it yet, Inuyasha, but it sounds great."

"Sounds fine with me," Inuyasha said, grinning as he added, "We can drag along Ookami, if the bastards still around."

"Oh, he's around alright," Miroku replied. "Saw him at the store the other day. He's decided to start dating Ayame."

Now Sango became distracted. "Ayame Hanabira?" She asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. "He's dating Ayame?"

"Apparently," Miroku ruffled his girlfriend's hair. "Planning on getting a kid someday apparently."

"Wow," Inuyasha gave a low whistle, folding his hands behind his head, dog ears twitching. "Didn't expect Ookami to be the kid type."

"GUYS!" Kagome yelled, exasperated. "Jeez, we were discussing other things, you know! Some things that are more important, like what the hell I'm gonna do when Kikyo finds out!"

Silence, then-

"…Kikyo's going to be _pissed_," Sango mused quietly.

Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. "No, she'll be so happy for us," she said sarcastically, obviously stressed out about the matter. "Yes, she'll be mad! She'll hate me…not that she doesn't already."

"Kikyo doesn't hate you," Inuyasha said, obviously confused, "She said she's jealous of you last time I checked."  
Kagome snorted, crossing her arms. "She hates me alright," she replied, "She flaunts the fact that she's rich-"  
"You're rich now, too," Inuyasha piped in.

"…huh. Guess so. Laughs at me for not being in a relationship and says I'm too bland for one," Kagome continued.

"Now you have Inuyasha," Miroku told her.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "And told me to my face that I'm a weak person who doesn't deserve to live."

"That was in the middle of a fight," Miroku.

Kagome threw her arms in the air. "She still hates me!"

"She does," Sango agreed, chewing on her lip. "You two haven't seen the way she looks at Kagome. It looks like if Kagome says the wrong thing, that she'll have her killed." Sango shuddered.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "She'll find out someday I suppose."

"Yeah." Miroku agreed.

Everyone went quiet. Inuyasha played with a lock of his mate's hair, a soft rumbling coming from his throat to comfort her, a small smile playing on his lips as Kagome leaned hesitantly on him.

Suddenly, Sango stood up, giving a smile. "Well, seeing how you were packing when we got here, you keep doing that," she said, definitely happier then she had been when she got there. "Miroku and I are going to head out on the date we had planned."

Kagome climbed to her feet, giving Sango a tight hug. "Alright then. We'll get together soon for a girl's night out, kay? My treat."

"Kagome," Sango snorted as Miroku stood beside her, arm winding around her waist. "You know you don't have any money to pay for it. I'll do it."

"She has money," Inuyasha protested with a grunt. "I gave her a credit card connected to our bank account."

Kagome glanced at him curiously. "So that's what's in the card I never opened?" She said curiously, eyes glinting mischievously.

Inuyasha scowled and she laughed. "Don't worry; I know you gave it to me. Thank you a lot, Inuyasha. That was very kind of you to do so."

Inuyasha turned his face away, rolling his eyes. "Feh."

Kagome shook her head before looking at Sango again. "My treat," she repeated with a smile.

Sango returned the smile.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha yawned, once again spread out on Kagome's bed and watching her finish her packing. "I'll take down the furniture if you want to keep it," he offered.

Kagome shot him a strange look. "No way. What if I'm mad at you and want to home for a little bit, huh?"

"Well now they're definitely coming with us," Inuyasha teased, and then sighed. "Fine, they can stay here. But if you get mad at me, you're telling me you're leaving first, got it, wench?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome replied, waving him off. She was used to his names for her, despite the fact that she definitely disliked it. "I'll tell you." She taped the last box, and then stood, holding it. "Come on; let's go put it in the truck. I'm ready to go…" she trailed off, looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded, golden eyes narrowing as he watched her. "Are you changing your mind or something'?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I'm not," she reassured, smiling slightly when the half-demon relaxed. "I'm just…I've never lived away from my family before, that's all."

Inuyasha blanched. "We live less than ten minutes away, Kagome. You can come and visit whenever the hell you want to visit."

"I know," Kagome replied, giving a smile before ducking out of her room, shooting a final look over her shoulder. "It's just strange, like I said. Let's go put this away and then say bye to my mom and brother, kay?" She said softly, biting her lip.

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed, smirking. "Then we get to go home."

"And unpack," Kagome said firmly, recognizing the look in his eyes. He had the 'Miroku Look' in his eyes, as Sango had dubbed it. "Don't get any ideas that I'll sleep with you right after moving in, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pouted but sighed and nodded. "Of course," he replied. "You need to settle in first."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, reaching up and giving his ear a sharp tug as a warning. "No."

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha muttered, swatting her hand away and pouting slightly before saying, "Now come _on_, wench, I want to get home. I want to sleep in _my_ bed, not yours."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down, jeez. We're going." She headed down the stairs, the box tucked safely under her arm as she smiled and stepped outside, her eyes sparkling with a small amount of tears.

And then Kagome realized there was a problem.

"Oof!" She grunted as she crashed into someone, her box tumbling to the ground and her arms reeling as she struggled to remain standing. Inuyasha growled, his arms going around her waist and helping balance her, turning to glare at her 'attacker' only for his eyes to widen and his mouth to gape wordlessly.

Kikyo straightened with a frown. "Oh, sorry Kagome," she said, "I didn't…see you…there…" she trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of Inuyasha. "…you?"  
Inuyasha cursed.

And Kagome winced as Kikyo began to scream.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: This chapters not all that good, I apologize **


	11. Don't Touch What's Mine

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Don't Touch What's Mine))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The reaction was completely different than what both Inuyasha and Kagome expected.

Kikyo screamed, throwing herself at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering kisses all over his face and mouth, demanding, "Where…the hell…have you…been!"

Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Inuyasha looked at her uncomfortably, eyes pleading for forgiveness as he gently pushed Kikyo away from him, smiling faintly. "Err, some places I hope to never go back to."

"How long have you been back?" Kikyo demanded, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you call me? What are you doing in this disgusting house?"

"Kikyo," Kagome said sharply, hoping to help stop the temper that she saw was rising in Inuyasha. He definitely wasn't going out in public for a few days. "My house is perfectly fine. Not all of us are as rich as you are thank you."

Kikyo ignored her, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha, her eyes firm as she waited.

Inuyasha let out a huge sigh before saying slowly, "For multiple reasons. For one, the person closest was Kagome, she helped me regain my senses and come back here." He knew Kikyo detested his half-demon form, let alone his demon self. The only reason she was willing to hang around him as a half-demon was because he gave her whatever she wanted. "I didn't call you because you'd freak out and…" he shot a glance at Kagome, pleading for her to help him.

Kagome slipped in then, saying carefully, "He's helping me move out."

Inuyasha couldn't help the snort of amusement he gave; both were telling the truth, but not all of it. Of course they chose to leave out the biggest detail…

"Oh so you're finally moving out?" Kikyo asked, turning her cold brown eyes on her cousin, sparkling with a look of disgust as she saw her cousin's rumpled clothes. "Where?"

Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kikyo's waist and tugged her away, hoping to distract her and ignoring Kagome's confused expression, saying, "Err, why don't we-"

"So, Kagome?" Kikyo said, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts and pulling away to ask, "Why exactly didn't _you_ call me, huh? You knew I was looking for Inuyasha."

Kagome winced, saying, "It must have slipped my mind…" She recognized the cold look in Kikyo's eyes; Kikyo was _pissed_. Not good. When Kikyo got mad, she got seriously violent. No wonder she and Inuyasha had gotten along so well for over a year.

"Oh, really," Kikyo mused, her eyes gleaming angrily. "It slipped your mind that I was seriously worried about him?"

Inuyasha growled softly, tensing, preparing to throw himself between his mate and Kikyo if the situation required it.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile, and Kikyo noticed. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "So…care to explain why you two are so friendly?"

Inuyasha hesitated, and then slipped around Kikyo and to Kagome's side, breathing in her scent as he searched carefully for any distress in it. "She'll find out eventually, Kagome," he murmured to her, then raised his head proudly, declaring, "Kagome's my mate, Kikyo."

Kagome cringed at the look of utter betrayal on her cousin's face. "What?!"

Inuyasha wound his arm around Kagome's waist, ignoring her irritated look. His eyes softened as he looked on at Kikyo, saying gently, "You know as well as I do that once a demon finds its mate its pretty much settled then and there, Kikyo. I enjoyed my time with you, but that time is over."

Kikyo jerked as if she had been struck, angry tears springing to her eyes as she glared at the two, her dark eyes full of undisguised fury. "How could you?" she demanded. "So what if she's your _mate_," she spat the word and Inuyasha growled warningly, "You said even if you did find your stupid mate that you'd stay with me!"

Kagome blinked in surprise, glancing up at Inuyasha as the half-demon replied calmly, "And then I met Kagome."

Kikyo responded by hissing, "Why her? I don't get it! Why? Is it because Kagome is supposedly innocent? The bitch didn't even tell you about-"

Now Inuyasha released a true growl, threatening as he glared at Kikyo, "Don't call Kagome that," he said coldly.

Kagome gently touched Inuyasha's arm as his grip on her waist tightened, murmuring to him, "Inuyasha, you need to calm down. Your demon side is still close to coming out, remember? If you get too mad or something, you'll go full demon."

Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo turned her glare on Kagome. "You just like taking things away from me, don't you?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, looking bewildered. She moved to stand in front of Kikyo, her eyes pleading. "Kikyo, this isn't something either of us chose to do…it just happened-"

_Crack!_

Kagome held a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide with surprise as she stared into her cousin's tearful ones.

And then Kikyo was on the ground, a snarling demonic Inuyasha hovering above her, his elongated fangs bared and his ears flat against his head as he snarled, **"Bitch."**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in surprise just as the door opened, revealing her mother and brother. Souta's eyes widened in shock at the scene before them; Hikari gasped, demanding, "What's going on here?"

"Inuyasha, no, stop," Kagome shrieked, ignoring her family and tugging at the half-demon and pleading, "Please, Inuyasha, leave her alone, she doesn't understand how it is!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at his mate, his red eyes meeting Kagome's. Then he leaped away, dragging Kagome back and glaring at Kikyo before gently nuzzling her slightly swollen cheek. **"Don't touch what's mine,"** he rasped, shooting a final look at Kikyo before returning his attention completely to his mate, unsure of Souta and Hikari.

Kikyo climbed to her feet, the tears finally spilling over as Kagome reassuringly murmured to Inuyasha. She stormed past Hikari, not even acknowledging her aunt as she disappeared out the door.

Hikari opened her mouth to talk to her daughter, but Inuyasha was already dragging her up the stairs, shooting Souta and Hikari a suspicious look while Kagome explained, "We'll talk when I've calmed him down. Might be a while though."

Hikari exchanged a confused look with her son. "What…just happened?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The next few moments found Inuyasha on Kagome's bed, cradling his sleeping mate against his chest, her head on his shoulder. His eyes remained red and the purple stripes shone brilliantly on his cheeks, declaring him full demon.

Kagome shifted, capturing his attention. He rumbled soothingly, sniffing at her neck. Not too long ago, she'd been upset over Kikyo's hurt, and he hadn't approved of the tears that had appeared.

He practically purred at her peaceful scent, pressing a gentle kiss to her throat and nuzzling her cheek affectionately, eyes soft. **"My mate,"** he crooned, **"Mine. All mine."**

Kagome stirred again and he rumbled to soothe her back to sleep. He smiled.

He hoped their pups had her peaceful face when they slept.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! And I apologize x-x The only part I actually am proud of was the very last part…**


	12. I Trust You

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, etc.!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((This Is Our Home))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome sighed, shoving a hand through her dark black bangs as she studied the already occupied room. "You've got to be kidding me," she said, glancing at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "I am not sharing your room."

Inuyasha looked at her with fake innocence, and arm wound around her face to her irritation. "But you're my mate…it's only right that you stay with me."

"I don't care that I'm your 'mate', I am not staying in here," she retorted. "I want my own room."

"I apologize, Kagome," Izayoi's kind voice sounded as she carried in a box, a gentle look on her face before she shot her son an amused look, "But, you see, we have no rooms."

Kagome blanched. "You live in a huge house and don't have any spare rooms?"

Inuyasha caught on quickly. "Have you not seen the size of mine, wench?" He waved at his room. "It takes up…what?... three rooms? Besides, I'm the one who has a balcony and everything. Please?" He gave her a pleading look and Kagome was instantly giving in.

"Fine," she sighed, turning away from her triumphant man, "But you're sleeping on the floor."

"Hey!" he protested, eyes wide. "I wanna sleep with you though- damn it wench, you know what I mean," Inuyasha added quickly, seeing the dark look pass over her face as she paused to look at him with a glare.

Izayoi chuckled, ducking out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "You'll learn to get used to his strange way of saying things. He has a way of making all things sound like that. It comes from hanging out with Miroku."

Kagome giggled, shaking her head as she set to work on unpacking her boxes. She discovered the first to be of books and glanced at her half-demon, as he put it, mate. "Where should I put these?"

Inuyasha waved towards a bookshelf that was half way empty. "Go ahead and put your stuff wherever you want. It's your room, too." His eyes gave a gleam as he asked, "Can I do your clothes?"

Kagome stared at him, and then threw a particularly large book at him, nailing him in the head with it. "Don't make me get Sango," she threatened, popping her neck as she examined her work. She tossed the box aside, and then returned to grab another one.

Suddenly, arms wound around her waist, pulling her against a warm chest. "Inuyasha, let go," Kagome mumbled, trying to escape his grasp.

He grinned, tightening his grip as he nuzzled her cheek. "But Kagome…"

She kicked him.

Inuyasha grunted in surprise, immediately releasing his mate. "Ow!" He whined, shooting a glare at her.

Kagome looked at him innocently as she opened another box. She gave a groan, closing it. "I need to stash this when you're not here," she mumbled, shoving the box to the side.

Inuyasha was immediately nosy, peering curiously into the box. His eyes lit up as the half-demon said, "I can put these up."

"No way in _hell_ are you putting up my underwear, Inuyasha," Kagome said, throwing a book at him again. This time he managed to dodge it though. He gave a pout, but moved to a different box.

Eventually they had finished. One look outside told one that night had fallen.

Kagome glanced out the door, shaking her head when it was silence. "Is it normal for there not to be dinner every night?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We don't work our servants to death, stupid wench." He ignored her furious look at the dubbed name.

"Well, I'm not hungry anyways," Kagome sighed, flopping down across his large and fluffy bed.

Inuyasha smirked, eyes narrowing with amusement as he lowered himself over her, body pressing her against the bed, pinning her to it. Kagome shot him a dark, pointed look, but he ignored it, instead preferring to nuzzle the joint of her neck and shoulder. He gave a contented sigh, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad you moved in."

Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching up to gently tweak an ear. It twitched and he rumbled, leaning into her grasp. "It's nice here," she admitted. "But I'll miss my family."

"We can go see them tomorrow," Inuyasha promised, kissing her cheek with a loving look. He could feel his demon side swelling up with pride towards its mate, a warm feeling spreading through him. "Mine," he murmured, closing his eyes.

She sighed, and he whined as she gently pushed him off. She sat up and Inuyasha moved to sit next to her, lightly pressing against her. "Getting kind of close there, Inuyasha," she said nervously as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Inuyasha snorted, resting his chin on her shoulder again. "Feh."

Kagome hesitantly relaxed back against him. "So…explain how this mate thing works."

He blinked in surprise, and then chuckled, beginning his explanation as he waited for her to get comfortable. "A mate to begin with is someone a demon's chosen to make their wife or husband, their other half for the rest of the demon's life, as when they become complete mates, they take on each other's life span."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So I'll be living for hundreds of years with you?"

He looked away. "If you become my complete mate. You don't have to. Sometimes one mate already loves someone else and refuses to acknowledge the bond."

"Aw," Kagome crooned, gently patting his head. "That won't happen to you, I promise."

Inuyasha let out a huge breath. "Mating in the action itself is just sex. The more important part is that the mates' auras will be combining and forming an unbreakable bond –that can be broken in the first few days through a very painful process that normally doesn't happen."

Kagome blinked in surprise, her eyes curious as she said slowly, "I see…"

Inuyasha now became hesitant as he said, "For half-demons…the mating process is dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, asking, "What do you mean dangerous?"

Inuyasha studied her sparkling eyes and raven locks of hair. He gave a faint smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome sighed softly at this and he smiled. "Half-demons, as you've seen, have the problem of having a half-demon side, a human side, and then a demon side. Usually the first two work together, but on this…" his voice became pained, "the demon side and hanyou side work together."

Kagome frowned. "So?" She said with a shrug. "There's nothing wrong with all these sides, you're still Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled angrily. "During mating there is. The hanyou side helps the demon side take over and become the blood thirsty monster. If the demon doesn't like its mate, it can easily kill the mate." By now he was quivering slightly. "Demon sides don't listen to reason, Kagome." He whispered. "Especially during mating. If the mate is another demon, it's not as bad…but…you're human."

Kagome huffed angrily, narrowing her eyes as she swatted his head. "So what if I'm a human? Gotta problem with it?"

Inuyasha smiled, kissing her forehead. "Wench, no I don't have a problem with my mate being a human."

"Then what's the problem, huh?"

"Matings are violent, Kagome," Inuyasha replied hesitantly, scared that he'd scare her off. "Demons claw, bite, and get almost vicious."

"Oh." Kagome's eyes were round with surprise, and he gently smiled, nuzzling her.

"Yes, oh." He groaned. "I want you as my mate, but damn it, I don't want to kill you when I do so. Mother likes you, and she'd kill me as well."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sharply, turning to face him. He loosened his hold on her. "I won't die on you," she said firmly, "I'm sure you won't hurt me as bad as you think. I trust you."

Inuyasha buried his face in her hair as he murmured, "That's what worries me…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: As most of the readers would hopefully know…City (I) does not write lemons. Not even limes. So nobody should be expecting that. XD But I'm not completely ignorant to sex, I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of writing it. So no expecting it. XD**


	13. Possessive

**A/N: And finally I decide to write the next chapter! ^_^ I'm gonna tell you guys, I had this all planned out. O.o But my plans went **_**completely**_ **out the window when I came up with some different ideas, so. XD Enjoy, disclaimers, etc.!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Possessive))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome grinned as she slid the dress over her head, glancing over her shoulder, making sure that the door to the room that now belonged to her and Inuyasha was locked. She wouldn't put it past Inuyasha to walk in on her, even when being able to hear her.

Kagome smiled as she examined herself in the full body mirror that had been purchased for her as a gift from Sango and Miroku. Nodding her approval, she slid into white flip flops, ran her brush through her hair, and then grabbed her purse, darting out of the room.

She'd been invited out by one of her close friends, a wolf demon by the name of Koga, who happened to be engaged to one of their friends, Ayame. Excited over this, the two had decided to celebrate by going out to eat.

Kagome whisked past Izayoi, smiling a greeting as she passed. "See ya later, Izayoi! I'm off to go out and eat!"

Izayoi chuckled, watching the girl disappear around the corner. "What is that girl up to?"

Kagome skipped down the hall, smiling as she ducked outside, grabbing the keys to her car…only to run into someone. She grunted in surprise, eyes wide as an arm wound around her waist. "Where ya going, wench?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in surprise, and then smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming. "Oh, my friend just got engaged to marry, so we were going out to celebrate. We're meeting up at a restaurant at six."

Inuyasha eyed her warily, sniffing her scent. No hint of a lie. He relaxed, quickly ruffling her hair and nudging her out the door. "Then get going. You'll be late if you don't hurry."

Kagome quickly kissed his cheek, and then beamed, hurrying to her car.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Koga grinned when he saw Kagome approaching him, bowing in a mocking way as he said, "Why, Kagome, you've dressed up for me and me alone? How touching."

Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Koga grinned, returning the hug as he said, "Been a while, huh, shorty?"

"Don't call me that," Kagome whined, "I'm taller than I used to be, aren't I?"

"True," Koga agreed, offering his arm.

Kagome giggled, accepting his arm as they walked into the restaurant together, intent on getting some food. "Jeez, calm down, Koga. I'm starving, but you're way too fast."

Koga snickered quietly, ruffling her affectionately as he replied, sitting down in the seat they were directed to, "That's 'cause I would've been the leader of what used to be a tribe of wolf demons. Now, why don't you tell me why you reek of mutt?"

Kagome blinked, and then giggled, sitting across from him. "Oh, I forgot you didn't know. A couple of weeks ago, I…met my cousin's boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi. Well, things kind of went crazy and Kikyo now hates me and is accusing me of stealing her boyfriend when I'm apparently his intended mate."

Koga let out a low whistle. "And he's okay with you being around me?"

Kagome shrugged. "I told him I was going out with my friend tonight and he didn't seem to mind."

"Did you bother to tell this Inuyasha that I'm a male wolf demon, Kagome?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her with amused blue eyes.

"Um...maybe?"

"Kagome," Koga groaned, leaning slightly away from his friend of eight years. "What type of demon is this guy?"

"He's half-dog-demon," Kagome said, looking bewildered. "Why?"

Koga cursed, immediately looking horrified. "Are you _stupid_, Kagome?" he demanded, ignoring Kagome's hurt look. "Dog demons are the most possessive of all besides kitsune and wolves. And your letting me hug you and stuff?"

Kagome frowned. "You're only my friend, why should it matter if you're giving me hugs and stuff?"

Koga rested his forehead in his hand. "I keep forgetting how naive you are when it comes to demons and half-demons," he muttered, shaking his head, "Despite the fact that you've hung out with them for years, you know nothing- Okay, let me put it like this. I'm possessive enough to put a hand through the chest of a man that tried to flirt with Ayame. Multiply that by ten. That half-demon mate of yours is going to hunt me down."

Kagome huffed. "I'll stop him then," she said firmly, "I'll tell him that there's no need, that you already have a woman-"

"And that's going to stop him?" Koga challenged. "My suggestion, go try and wash off my scent before he notices. Actually, do this at Sango's and make her scent coat you."

Kagome sighed. "You act like he doesn't listen to me at all, Koga. Don't you trust me?"

"Fine," he sighed, "Just…no more touching."

Kagome pouted but agreed.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome knew she should've listened the moment that she stepped inside. Almost immediately, she was pinned to the ground, a furious Inuyasha sniffing at her throat with fangs bared. Kagome swallowed nervously, trying to push him away as she rasped, "Inuyasha, calm down-"

"You smell like wolf," he stated bluntly, his tone deadly and furious.

She flinched when a fang nicked her throat. She reached up to touch his cheek but he snatched her hand back, slamming it onto the ground. "I can explain why," She said firmly, just- I-Inuyasha?"

The half-demon had burst into a series of snarls, scowling at her and suddenly leaped to his feet, dragging her with him as he started towards his room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, trying to pull away. The half-demon snarled, suddenly throwing her over his shoulder. Kagome shrieked in surprise, squirming. "I'm sorry!"

He barely paused, but he did none the less. Then he continued forward until he reached his room, dumping her on his bed with a growl. Kagome gasped in surprise, her eyes widening when she realized that his eyes had gone red, violet streaks lining his cheeks.

_Great. I should've listened to Koga and gone to Sango's._

**"You were with a wolf,"** he growled, stalking, pacing before her as she sat up, eyes wide.

"I know," Kagome replied, struggling to keep calm. "I know, he's one of my friends though, Inuyasha, and-"

**"He was trying to take you!"** he snarled, shoving his face aggressively in hers. **"They always do!"**

"No," Kagome said firmly, ignoring his warning growl as she reached up and gently rubbed one of his ears. She smiled slightly when he couldn't help but rumble and lean into her grasp. "Inuyasha, Koga was one of the few friends I had as a child and still is. For Kami's sake, he's getting married to my other friend, Ayame!"

Inuyasha contemplated this, his red eyes narrowed with a merciless bloodlust that sent chills down Kagome's spine. He thought over this, growling continuously as he finally decided that his mate needed her friends. **"If I smell anything,"** he threatened. **"Your friend is dead and you're locked up for however long you live."**

Kagome relaxed, relieved. She smiled faintly at the half-demon-turned-youkai, gently touching his cheek without fear of having her hand bit off now. "Inuyasha, do you honestly think I'd leave you? I promised you I wouldn't."

Inuyasha growled, leaning his cheek into her hand and closing his eyes. **"Swear,"** he said suddenly, eyes snapping open, still blood red as he suddenly lunged forwards, easily pinning her down on the bed with his weight. He hissed, **"Prove it by letting me place my Mark on you. Let me make you mine right now. Give yourself to me."**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Honestly, do you think I'd not just suddenly cut off? XD I'm City, for crying out loud, I choose the best parts! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Soon You'll Be Mine

**A/N: Muhahaha! For the next part of the fanfic! I hope you enjoy this! :D Disclaimers and thanks to reviewers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Soon You'll Be Mine))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome's face became bright red as she looked up at the half-demon that pinned her down, his body pressing against hers. "Inuyasha-"

**"Give yourself to me,"** the youkai hissed, repeating his statement. He rumbled, _purred_, as he nuzzled his face into her neck, nipping, nibbling, and licking at the joint of her neck and shoulder, where he planned on placing his mark. **"Now."**

Kagome gently cupped his cheek, coaxing him to look at her, look her in the eye. "Look at me, please," she said. He allowed her to force him to look at her, raising his red gaze to meet her own. They were full of lust for the woman before him. "Inuyasha, not now, okay? I know you're upset, but you need to calm down and stop. Maybe when you're not upset."

Instead of calming down as Kagome had hoped, the demon snarled furiously, pressing a hard, harsh kiss to her mouth, bruising her lips with the force of it. Kagome gasped and he took advantage of it. "Get off," she choked out, shoving at him, trying to push him off.

He only growled angrily, pinning her hands down and nuzzling at her neck again, baring his fangs. **"Mine." **

"Yours," Kagome agreed, beginning to panic, trying to get him off. "I'm yours, we've agreed to this. Now please, Inuyasha, get off! Please! I'm begging you!" A choked sob escaped her, making the demon freeze in his tracks.

In a flash, Inuyasha was off of her, his ruby red eyes becoming golden once more, full of horror. "Kagome?" he choked out, fisting his hands, claws digging into his palms, making blood leak onto the floor before him.

Kagome sat up, hugging herself as she said hopefully, "You okay now?" At his curt nod, she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Inuyasha gave a low growl, his eyes furious as he glared at the floor. "I'm…I'm sorry," he choked out, his voice cracking. His demon side growled in outrage within him, threatening him, yet Inuyasha knew he couldn't do anything. He cursed quietly when he felt a familiar burning in his eyes. Why couldn't he control his demon side like the rest of his family?!

Oh, right. He was half-demon.

Kagome frowned when she saw him duck his head, scrambling off the bed. "Inuyasha?"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha roared, scaring Kagome. He slammed his fist into the wall beside him, barely noticing as it went through said wall. "I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Hey!" Kagome said desperately, her eyes wide with surprise and a hint of fear. "Calm down!"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's head jerked around when she heard Izayoi's soft voice. "Izayoi," she said desperately, "He just…I…"

Izayoi gave the girl a gentle smile, patting her shoulder as she passed her. "Why don't you go find Rin, Kagome-chan?" She suggested gently. "Or you can call Sango and ask her to come over if you want. I'll take care of him."

"Kay," Kagome whispered, shooting the half-demon a worried look. She gave a soft whimper that made his ears twitch, her face showing an expression of distress before she hurried out of the room.

Izayoi moved to her son's side, sinking down beside him and gently running her fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek. "Oh, Inu-kun," she whispered, using the nickname she hadn't used in years. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha whimpered softly, lunging at her and hiding his face in her shoulder, guilt flooding through him and out of his eyes as tears as Izayoi wrapped her arms around him, her eyes gentle as she kissed his forehead.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango looked bewildered as she opened the door, letting her upset friend in. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, biting her lip as she went into Sango's family's living room, where Kohaku was playing a game on their PlayStation 3. "Hey Kagome!" Kohaku greeted, waving at her without looking away. "Long time no see. You just missed Souta; he was here less than an hour ago."

Kagome gave a faint smile at the young boy. "Hi, Kohaku."

Kohaku chucked his controller to the side at her tone, flopping down beside his adopted older sister. "What's up, Kags?"

Kagome's smile widened into a true smile as she ruffled his hair, leaning back. Beside her, Sango narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Tell us what's wrong, Kagome," she pleaded. "You haven't needed to come alone for quite some time."

Kagome sighed shakily, shoving her fingers through her hair. "I did something." She whispered. "I went out with Koga on a celebration for him getting engaged to Ayame. He told me to come back here, get rid of his scent before I went back." Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing her knees to her chest. "I didn't listen."

"Kagome," Sango groaned, shaking her head.

Kohaku deadpanned. "You went back to a possessive male hanyou with another male demon's scent on you?"

"I didn't know he would react the way he did," Kagome wailed, "I thought he would just be mad at me! He was beyond mad, okay!? He was furious! He went full demon again! Because of me!"

Sango gently rubbed her distressed friend's back, unsurprised. "I could've told you that would happen. You should've come here first, Sango," he told her. "And it's Kouga of all people! Hell, Inuyasha and Miroku are friends with the guy!"

"I didn't know," Kagome mumbled, hugging herself. "And Sango, you know Kouga was there for me when nobody else wasn't. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for his friendship that terrible high school year…" she grimaced, shaking her head. "I owe him my life. The least I could do is celebrate his engagement."

Sango winced at the reminder. "I know, I know. Now, I'm not sure running off helped your situation, Kagome. You should go back home, talk to him about this."

Kohaku nodded his agreement. "Or Inuyasha might hunt you down and start the cycle again."

Kagome laughed softly, ruffling Kohaku's hair. "I'm going. Thanks, you two. Kohaku, tell Souta hi for me?"

"Of course," he snorted, waving her concerns off. "I'd love to as soon as you get out."

Kagome smiled and stood up, Sango grinning beside her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"She went back home, I know she did!" Inuyasha whimpered, distressed by the fact that his intended had left the place instead of inviting someone over or talking to Rin. His golden eyes scanned the room for the fourth time. "She doesn't want me to be around her anymore!"

"She didn't leave," Izayoi said patiently. "You heard what Rin said. Rin said that Kagome had told her she was going out. She'd be back soon."

Inuyasha whined softly, distressed. "She better…"

His ears twitched and he suddenly straightened, his face relieved as a door opened the clicked shut. "Kagome."

Said girl appeared, looking exhausted and confused as the half-demon launched himself at her, crushing her to his chest and frantically nuzzling her forehead, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry," he gasped to her, sounding like a dog as he whined. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Kagome gently patted his back, looking utterly confused. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Inuyasha relaxed under her scent and touch, growling softly in apology. "I almost forced myself on you," he rasped. "I went full demon on _you_. I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes softened. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So it took me almost three weeks to do this. I ran out of the will to write for now. ;-; I hope you have all forgiven me! **


	15. Jealousy

**A/N: ** **Sorry about the long wait! Disclaimers, and I hope you enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Jealousy))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome sighed impatiently, lips pursed as she tapped her fingers on the bar, staring wistfully out one of the windows in the kitchen. She could see Izayoi instructing some gardeners where to plant a new shrub she'd purchased, a pretty lilac bush.

A smile lit her face before she dropped her head to the bar. "Ugh," she moaned, a pout appearing on her face. "Inuyasha!"

Said half-demon appeared in an instant, brow furrowed with concern. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome shoved the papers at the half-demon, pleading though she already knew the answer. "Can you do it? Just once? So I don't have to and end up with bad grades for the assignment?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ears flattening as he grumbled, "No, you need to do it." He hesitated, then added, "Need something else though?"

"No," Kagome grumbled irritably, throwing her pencil at his head. "I told you to stop asking me if I'm okay and if I need something. I'm fine. I just want to be done with this damn homework so I can take a break from your strange helpful self and hang out with my best friend. I'd do whatever you want if you'd just…do my homework." She stuck her bottom lip out, clasping her hands together and giving him puppy eyes. "Please, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha contemplated it for a brief moment, studying her with unhappy golden eyes before finally sighing, holding his hand out for her paper. "Fine. Give it to me and go hang out with Sango. But since I'm doing this, you're going to do something with me, got it?"

Kagome beamed, throwing her arms around him in a brief hug as she stuffed the papers into his hand. "Thanks, Inuyasha! How about we go camping? The last time I went camping, you kind of ruined it, so I'd appreciate if you made that up."

Inuyasha bared his fangs in a grin. "The forest it is," he agreed, nuzzling her head before nudging her away. "Go do whatever; I'll pack what we need. We'll head out as soon as you get back."

"That soon?" Kagome said, blinking in surprise. "That's kind of…soon."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, snorting in amusement. "Just get going, wench."  
Kagome smiled, moving closer to kiss his cheek. "Thanks again," she murmured in his ear, smiling warmly before darting from the room before he could change his mind.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango tossed her hair over her shoulder, grinning as she said, "How does this look, Kagome?"

Kagome inspected the silver dress her friend wore, along with silver heels and a necklace. "Looks great, Sango!" She said with a laugh. "You look great in almost anything, so this is definitely going to work for Miroku and his weird sense of dress."

"He doesn't dress weird," Sango scolded with a flush. "He dresses with his own sense of style, okay?"

"That style usually being old jeans and an old t-shirt along with old shoes," Kagome teased in response, winking at her best friend.

Sango sighed. "I hope he at least _tries_ to dress up, considering he's taking me to such a nice restaurant," she grumbled. "Did you know he even offered to _pay_?"

"It's a miracle!" Kagome said sarcastically, throwing her arms into the air.

"Shut up," Sango muttered, playfully swatting her friend's head. Kagome smirked, responding with a swat to her arm. "Now, tell me about this camping trip you two are going on. Back to where we went and he attacked us?" Her gaze hardened at this.

Kagome pursed her lips unhappily. "You know that the only reason he attacked was because we were intruding, and then because you guys were keeping him away from me."

Sango sighed, shaking her head. "I know, I know, but still. I don't trust him."

"Because he tried to kill you for getting between his full demon side and his mate," Kagome pointed out; obviously not amused by the fact that Sango still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha, though he'd brought her back without any injuries. "Sango, chill out, alright? He won't kill me, though I may kill him for being the idiot that he is."

"…you love him, don't you?"

Sango's sudden softly said statement made Kagome freeze, eyes wide and posture stiff. "What makes you say that?"

"You defend him like he's your best friend," Sango said with a shrug. "You tell him everything, even stuff you won't tell me. And in return, he's so possessive of you from what you've told me, it's ridiculous. A couple days ago, you said he went ballistic of the thought of you hanging out with Koga. He's possessive of you, and wants to spend every second of the day with you. He loves you in return. You two revolve around each other like yin and yang."

Kagome flushed, though her eyes softened and she said, "You're jealous, aren't you."

Sango huffed, looking away. "You hang out with him more than me now. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sango," Kagome said softly, getting up and moving over to hug her friend. Sango hesitated, and then returned it. "You're my best friend. You were one of the few kids that helped me during those bad years. Just because we don't hang out as much, doesn't mean you're not still practically sister."

Sango smiled faintly. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"  
"A little, yes," Kagome replied with a smile. Shoving a hand through her thick black bangs as they pulled apart, she said, "Now. Let's focus on what you're going to do if Miroku decides to grope you…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, looking unhappy at what his mate was saying. "You want to invite all those people on _our_ camping trip?"

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded, tugging on his arm with a pleading look. "I feel bad that I've been kind of ignoring everyone for a while. It'll just be my brother, my brother's girlfriend, Sango and her brother, Sango's brother's girlfriend, Miroku, Koga and his fiancé, and maybe Sesshomaru so that Rin will come. Please? We can stay by ourselves for a few days after if you want."

Inuyasha studied his mate's face, saying firmly. "No."

"Please!" Kagome whined, pouting. "We can make it a welcome back party for you."

Inuyasha hesitated at this, and then sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "but you owe me, got it? You have to suffer through a shopping trip with me and Mom and Rin next time I'm dragged along."

Kagome beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips, eyes sparkling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, kissing him after each "thank you".

Inuyasha rumbled appreciatively at the kisses, returning each one. Pulling back, he said, waving her off, "Go on then, call all of those people and tell them that if they don't come camping with us tonight and tomorrow night, I'll kill them because it'll make you upset."

Kagome darted off, still grinning as she darted off for their room to call all of the people she had mentioned.

Inuyasha sighed, flopping down on the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes, exhausted.

His demon side was becoming increasingly anxious to become completely mated to Kagome as of lately. In fact, it had threatened to take over the day before for something as simple as Kagome talking to Inutaisho.

He gritted his teeth irritably.

Inuyasha hated the fact that he was having so much trouble controlling his demon side. It made him feel weak and pathetic compared to people such as his brother and father and Koga. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough to be with someone as beautiful, gentle, kind, loving, and forgiving as Kagome. It made him feel…pathetic.

The only person who'd even succeeded in getting close to returning him to the half-demon he'd been before he'd first scented Kagome was his mother. When he'd gone full demon on Kagome a few months ago, the one who'd calmed his demon side was Izayoi. She'd held him for almost an hour as he'd quivered, feeling horrible for what he'd done. She'd murmured soothing things, talked to him like she'd done when he was a child, even sung to him.

Inuyasha sighed softly, and then tensed in surprise when someone's hands suddenly covered his ears, rubbing gently. Opening his eyes immediately, he was startled to see Kagome smiling, leaning over him. "I called everyone," she told him, her eyes sparkling. "They're all going to come and celebrate. We're going to have a bonfire with marshmallows and stuff. I invited all the parents, too. Yours, mine, Sango's."

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the excited tone she spoke in, leaning into her touch. "Good. Wouldn't do for us to plan a barbeque and not have anyone come, would it."

Kagome giggled, leaning over so that her nose brushed his, eyes bright.

Even when his demon side stirred again, Inuyasha remained relaxed, rumbling softly and nuzzling his nose against her own, glad that his mate was happy.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. So long since an update. I'm so sorry . But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 **


End file.
